Les Jumeaux de Severus
by Judith Melling
Summary: Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à l'école de magie Poudlard, directeur de Serpentard mais aussi père de jumeaux qui font leur entrer dans cette même école. Le problème? Ils ne sont pas dans même maison. Histoire basée des livres et des films Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Bonjours ou Bonsoir à tous! Voici ma première Histoire sur Harry Potter... Ma première histoire tout court en faite...

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et soyez exigeant! J'écrirais quand je le pourrais mais pour l'instant, j'ai déjà écris le huitième chapitre donc tous va bien :)

Bonne lecture!

Les Jumeaux Rogue

Prologue

Cela faisait quelques semaines que le bébé qui allait devenir le plus célèbre mais aussi celui qui allait devenir l'élu était né. Harry Potter était né. À cette époque, beaucoup d'enfants sont nés et notre personnage principale était l'un d'entre eux.

Mon histoire commence dans la capitale du monde des sorciers où une charmante jeune femme vivait seule. Elle était enceinte de 6 mois et venait toutes juste d'entamer le septième mois de grossesse. Le père de cet enfant ne savait même pas que la jeune femme était enceinte et cela faisait 7 mois qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu. Ils s'étaient rencontrés et étaient devenus amis à Poudlard! Elle était folle amoureuse de lui, mais pour l'homme, c'était autre chose. Il l'avait mise enceinte alors qu'il en aimait une autre et cela, la jeune femme le savait! Elle fut bien triste lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain de la fabuleuse nuit. Il était parti, mais il avait laissé un mot! Un simple mot qui pouvait blesser quiconque le lirait mais pas elle car elle le comprenait. Il avait au moins la limite d'être franc et ces cela qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle le lisait pas pour ces mots, mais pour lui rappelait que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé n'était pas un rêve.

 _" Chère Elinore_

 _Je suis désolé de partir sans rien te dire. Ce que nous avons fait été une erreur. Je suis désolé._

 _Cordialement_

 _S.S"_

Eh oui, la jeune femme appelée Elinore était amoureuse de la célèbre chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard, le légendaire professeur Severus Rogue. Depuis leur sixième année à Poudlard, ils sont restés presque inséparables, mais le cœur de Severus ne battait que pour la séduisante Lily Evans qui était déjà prise par James Potter! C'est pour cela que Severus s'était rapproché d'Elinore, car cette dernière lui ressemblait étrangement. Lorsque James Potter mit enceinte Lily Evans, Severus était tombé bien bas. Très bas même, au point de coucher avec sa meilleure amie juste pour soulager sa haine envers Potter. Mais s'étant rendu compte, en se réveillant au côté d'Elinore, qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale, il était parti, en ne laissant rien de plus qu'un mot derrière lui.

Elinore et lui ce sont revu seulement 1 mois plus tard, car elle voulait lui annoncer qu'il allait devenir papa, mais lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de Poudlard, Severus lui "sauta" dessus et lui dit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et surtout qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. À cet instant, le sang d'Elinore ne fit qu'un tour, son cœur fut brisé, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils étaient restés face à face pendant quelques secondes puis Elinore baissa la tête, ne souhaitant plus croiser le regard ténébreux de Severus puis murmura quelques mots que Severus fut choqué d'entendre:

\- Je t'aie aimé et je t'aimerai à jamais mais jamais, je ne regretterai cette nuit ! Je t'aie donné ma virginité et ma confiance, mais cela n'a pas suffi...

\- Elinore...

\- Non ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir... Je te pris de m'excuser...

\- Elinore attend!

\- Adieu... Severus...

Puis Elinore partie, le laissant seul et encore retourné par cette annonce. Dès qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos, des larmes se mirent à coulaient le long de ses joues puis elle se tint le ventre et pensa à cet enfant qu'elle attendait de lui. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres puis elle quitta Poudlard, avec de nouveaux projets en tête.

En rentrant chez elle, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle déménage. Il y avait trop de bon souvenir avec lui dans cette maison! Elle chercha donc un appartement dans la capitale des sorciers. Ce fut au bout de 4 mois qu'elle en trouva un! Il était assez grand, cher, mais lorsque l'on s'appelle Elinore Rosemerta, célèbre chanteuse du monde Moldus, des sorciers et élues miss beauté de l'année, cet appartement ne vaut rien.

Elle était dans sa maison en train de faire ses bagages lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Elle descendit l'escalier en priant Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas Severus. Elinore ouvrit et fut surprise de trouvait Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall.

\- Professeurs? Que se passe-t-il?

\- Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas Elinore. Assura Dumbledore

\- Oh, mais où ai-je la tête, entrez donc! Voulez-vous du thé?

\- Avec grand plaisir!

\- Du thé au citron, vous conviendrez? Je n'aie que cela!

\- C'est parfait. Et pour vous Minerva?

\- C'est parfait!

\- Installez-vous, je vais préparer tous cela!

Pendants qu'Elinore aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé, les deux professeurs s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés du salon. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour remarquer que la pièce était bien vide. Elinore revint quelques minutes plus tard avec 3 tasses de thé fumantes.

\- Tenez, cela vous réchauffera!

\- Merci Elinore... Remercia McGonagall

\- Je déménage ! S'exclama-t-elle, en voyant le trouble des deux professeurs. C'est pour cela que la pièce vous semble vide.

\- Oh, je comprends mieux!

\- Sinon, de quoi vous étiez venus me parlais?

\- De rien en particulier. Nous passions par là et nous avons voulu voir, comment tu allais. Rassura Albus.

\- Eh bien, je vais bien, merci!

\- Et comment va le bébé? Demanda Minerva

\- Que... Comment vous...

\- Allons Elinore, cela commence à se voir que tu attends un heureux événement. Sourit le vieil homme.

\- Eh bien,... Il se porte à merveille! Il ne me gêne pas trop pour dormir donc je pense qu'il va être un enfant calme.

\- Qui est le père... Commença Dumbledore

\- Il n'a pas de père! Coupe telle brusquement.

\- Pas de père? Comment cela? Questionna McGonagall

\- Cet enfant ne connaîtra jamais son père! C'est tous!

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là Elinore.

\- Je n'aie rien à vous dire sur son identité, point!

\- Très bien... Eh bien nous allons te laisser. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où nous sommes!

Puis Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que Minerva salua poliment Elinore pour ensuite, suivre Albus. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Elinore leur demanda de revenir au salon où elle était restée assise. Les deux professeurs sourirent puis retournèrent dans la pièce et se rassirent au même endroit.

\- J'accepte de vous parler, mais je ne dirais aucun nom!

\- Nous acceptons cette condition. Approuva Albus.

\- Bon... Pour commencer, j'ai toujours été amoureuse du père de mon enfant. Depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je l'aime à en mourir mais lui, il m'ignorait totalement... Il ne savait même pas que j'existais! Il était amoureux d'une autre fille qui était dans la même maison que la mienne... Expliqua t-elle tristement.

\- Mais...?

\- Mais lors de la sixième année, la fille dont il était amoureux est partie avec un autre qui était aussi dans notre maison! Je me suis donc rapproché de lui puis nous sommes devenus amis. Nous étions presque inséparables, mais il aimait toujours autant la jeune fille...

\- Que s'est-il passé après Poudlard? Demanda Minerva dans un murmure.

\- L'autre garçon et la fille se sont mariés et elle tombée enceinte! Le père de mon bébé était tellement en colère qu'il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il saute la première venue... autrement dit... Moi...

\- Oh, par Merlin! Mais cela s'appelle de l'abus sexuel mon enfant. S'inquiéta Minerva

\- Cela s'appellerait de l'abus sexuel si, JE n'avais pas répondu à ces avances! Répliqua Elinore en accentuant sur le je.

\- Vous avez donc acceptez ces avances?

\- Bien sûr! Il s'agissait de l'homme que j'aimais depuis toujours, je vous rappelle professeur McGonagall!

\- Es-tu consciente que ton enfant n'a pas été créé par un véritable amour? Demanda Albus avec sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, j'en suis consciente, et alors? Je l'aimais, c'est déjà cela!

\- Mais il en faut plus...

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir Dumbledore? Vous avez eu des enfants? Non, je ne crois pas! Cet enfant n'a peut-être pas été fait par amour, mais le mien suffira pour qu'il grandisse convenablement!

\- Tu as déjà décidé de son avenir?

\- Bien sûr! Il finira comme moi! Il sera une grande star comme ça mère!

\- C'est un peu tôt pour en décider Elinore.

\- Je serais sa mère et c'est moi qui déciderais de tous ses effets et gestes!

\- Elinore... Tu n'as pas conscience que tu auras un choix à faire!

\- Un choix? De quoi parlez-vous Albus? Parlez plus clairement! S'énerva Elinore

\- Lorsque cet enfant naîtra, tu auras un choix à faire!

\- Entre quoi et quoi?

\- Entre ton enfant et ta célébrité!

\- Mon choix est déjà... euh... Je... Comment osez-vous me demandez de choisir entre mon rêve et mon enfant Dumbledore?!

\- En tant que mère de cette enfant, tu devras t'occupée de lui pratiquement tout le temps!

\- Je n'aie pas que cela à faire que de m'occuper de mon enfant! Je suis une star Dumbledore! Je dois faire des concerts, ce qui veut dire que je voyage beaucoup. Je dois aller à des interviews, signées des contrats, écrire des musiques, enregistraient mes chansons et j'en passe!

\- Comment vas-tu faire alors?

\- J'ai bien assez d'argent pour me payer une nounou!

\- Excuse-moi de te dire cela Elinore, mais tu ne seras pas digne d'être mère si tu agis de cette façon! Fit Albus qui tentait désespérément de raisonner la future maman.

\- Pardon? J'ai du mal comprendre! Vous pouvez répéter?

\- Elinore...

\- Non, finalement, fermez là et tirez-vous de chez moi! Maintenant!

\- Elinore, écoute-moi...

\- C'est « lui » qui vous a envoyé pour m'espionner? C'est le père de mon enfant qui vous a demandé de venir chez moi pour voir comment j'allais au lieu de venir lui-même?

\- Je peux vous assurer que nous sommes venus de notre plein gré! Assura le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Eh bien, moi je vous fous à la porte!

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire Elinore, nous partons. Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

\- Parfait! Partez!

\- N'oublie pas ton choix Elinore, c'est important pour un enfant sorcier que sa famille soit proche de lui jusqu'à sa maturité.

\- Je m'en contre fou! Tout ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, c'est de gagner ma vie et de chanter!

\- Très bien... Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Elinore.

\- Oui oui! Au revoir professeurs! Répondit-elle froidement

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Minerva de la saluer qu'elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Ils commencèrent à partir puis Minerva éclata.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de voir! Jamais elle ne vous aurez parler sur ce ton à Poudlard!

\- Les gens peuvent changer lorsqu'ils deviennent célèbres Minerva.

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un Serpentard en face de moi!

\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais.

\- La plupart le sont... Vous me cachez quelque chose Albus! Je vous connais! Quelque chose vous inquiètes?

\- Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Ne serait pas l'avenir de cette enfant qui vous inquiète?

\- En effet, Minerva. Elinore est aveuglée par la célébrité et Merlin sait à quel point un enfant sorcier a besoin d'amour de la part de ses parents.

\- Sachant que la moitié de cet amour n'est pas très suffisant, mais si Elinore ne fait rien, cet enfant pourrait finir avec une faible énergie magique... Que pouvons-nous faire Albus?

\- Attendre. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre la naissance de cet enfant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas trouver le père! Je suis sûr que vous savez qui est le père de ce bébé!

\- En effet, j'ai bien m'a petite idée.

\- À qui faites-vous allusion?

\- Étant donné que je n'en suis pas sûr, je ne préfère rien dire.

\- Bon très bien mais la personne que vous pensez, pourrait-elle faire un bon père?

\- Je l'ignore Minerva... Je l'ignore... Enfin bon, rentrons à Poudlard. Il commence à se faire tard et le dîner sera bientôt servi

\- Très bien.

Albus tendit son bras, Minerva le prit puis ils les furent transplanés dans Poudlard.

De son côté, Elinore était plus qu'en colère. Elle lava les trois tasses puis monta à l'étage pour finir sa valise. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle la descendit et la fit rétrécir ainsi que tout le reste d'objet de la maison.

\- Je refuse de dormir une nuit de plus dans cette maison!

Elle prit le sac où se trouvaient les objets puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Étant donné qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait pas le droit de transplanée, elle prit donc une grosse poignet de poudre de cheminée, parla distinctement et se retrouva dans son nouvel appartement.

Quatre autres mois ont passé depuis la petite discussion d'Albus et Elinore. Quatre mois qu'Elinore vivait dans l'appartement de la capitale et Harry Potter était né 2 semaines auparavant. Elle était toujours célibataire mais ne chercher pas l'amour. Elle était très occupée par son métier, mais elle adorait cela au point même d'oublier sa grossesse. Elle semblait se ficher complètement de l'enfant qu'elle attendait, elle continuait de chanter dans des salles de concerts sans se soucier de son bien-être. Mais un jour son patron l'appela à son bureau pour parler du bébé qu'elle attendait.

\- Elinore, je sais que c'est un choix difficile à faire pour toi, mais tu dois arrêter le chant...

\- Quoi!? Mais cela hors de question! Le chant... c'est toute ma vie!

\- Mais tu risques de tuer l'enfant que tu portes !

\- Quoi!? Oh oui, c'est vrai! Je l'avais oublié celui-là!

\- Oui, celui-là... Tu as réussi à oublier que tu étais enceinte? S'exclama le patron surprit.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale pour si peu!

\- Elinore, c'est sérieux ce que je te dis!

\- Mais moi aussi je suis sérieuse! Je refuse de quitter mon métier pour m'occuper de ce gamin!

\- Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va m'empêcher de travailler!

\- Tu vas finir par le tuer si tu continues sur cette voie Elinore et tu joues aussi pour ta santé!

\- Je vais très bien! Je t'assure...

\- Cela suffit Elinore! Soit tu continues et tu tueras ton enfant, sois tu arrêtes quelque temps ton métier pour t'occuper de toi et de ton futur bébé! Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un congé de maternité?

\- Je n'aie pas envie d'un congé! Je n'aie pas envie d'arrêter de travailler et je n'aie pas envie de perdre mon crétin d'enfant!

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu évites d'accoucher sur scène!

\- Mais cela n'arrivera pas, je suis censé accoucher dans 1 mois!

\- C'est dans peu de temps...

\- Je gère, fais-moi confiance.

\- Tu m'énerves, tu sais cela?

\- Mais oui je sais! Sourit-elle

\- Si je te propose d'arrêter de travailler 1 semaine avant l'accouchement, cela te conviens? Soupira le patron

\- Trois Jours!

\- Cinq!

\- Trois!

\- ... Quatre?

\- Ça marche! Merci Boss, je dois aller me préparer. J'ai un concert ce soir dans le centre-ville et il y aura du monde!

\- J'ai une dernière question! Interrompit l'homme.

\- Oui? Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi le journal ne parle-t-il pas de ta grossesse?

\- Parce qu'il ne sait pas que je suis enceinte!

\- Comment ça, il ne le sait pas ?! Cela ce voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure!

\- Je me jette le sort amaigrissement!

\- Tu...Quoi ? S'étouffa t-il. Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu es vraiment folle!

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, mon petit patron chéri! Répondit-elle en embrassant la joue légèrement barbue de son patron.

\- Aller file te préparer comme tu l'as si bien dit!

Elinore quitta le bureau pour aller se préparer pour son concert. Elle ne se doutait même pas de la surprise qui l'attendait à la naissance de l'enfant.

Après le concert, Elinore repartie à son appartement et se fit coulait un bon bain bien chaud. En attendant que l'eau coulait, elle jeta un sort de protection sur l'appartement puis se déshabilla et rentra dans le bain. Elle toucha son ventre bien arrondi et sourit.

-Tu sais que tu empêches maman de faire des choses, toi? J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi idiot que ton père! Ria t-elle. Mais je me demande surtout si je parle à une fille ou un garçon... Ail! Oh, je n'ai rien dit, alors arrête de me mettre des coups de pied! Eh bien, ... La vie risque d'être joyeuse avec toi... Ironisa t-elle.

Elle prit le journal à côté d'elle qui n'était d'autres que la Gazette du sorcier. Elle le feuilleta, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était encore dans le journal. Elle lut le texte qui parlait d'elle et fut soulagée d'apprendre que personne n'avait remarqué le sort amaigrissement qui cachait sa grossesse. Elle reposa le journal par terre pour sortir du bain. Elle se sécha, alla à la cuisine se préparer, elle-même à manger étant donnée qu'elle n'avait pas d'elfe de maison, les trouvant trop laids et trop collants. Après avoir mangé, elle alla se coucher, car une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain comme d'habitude.

Deux semaines après que son patron lui ait parlait, Elinore se dirigea vers le studio où elle devait chanter le soir même. Elle se prépara pour la répétition de l'après-midi. Ses musiciens l'attendaient puis elle arriva habillée d'une robe violet clair. Elle s'était donné 1 heure de répétition, mais au bout de seulement 20 minutes, elle ne se sentit pas très bien. Elle lutta pour que l'on ne remarque pas ses faiblesses, mais 5 minutes plus tard elle lâcha le micro et tomba à genoux. Son patron monta tout de suite sur scène, inquiet pour l'état Elinore. Les musiciens s'avancèrent, eux aussi, mais furent tous surpris de voir le ventre bien arrondi de la star. Le sortilège d'amaigrissement ne fonctionné plus.

\- Que... Qu'est qu'il t'arrive Elinore? Ne nous dit pas que... Tu étais enceinte!? Demanda le guitariste.

\- Alors, je ne vous le dirai pas... ah... Grimaça t-elle de douleur en ce tenant le ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, le bébé arrive Elinore! S'écria le patron

\- Quoi!? Non... ce n'est pas possible... il... doit arrivait dans 2 semaines!

\- Eh bien, il a un peu d'avance!Vous deux, allez chercher le docteur mais ne parlaient à personne du fait qu'Elinore est enceinte! Est-ce clair ?! Grogna le boss.

\- Oui, patron! Répondirent les musiciens.

Les deux guitaristes partirent chercher le docteur personnel d'Elinore qui heureusement travailler en face du studio. Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique puis allèrent directement voir le docteur et ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il se passer. Il fallut 2 minutes au médecin pour préparer tous le matériel nécessaire. Après cela, ils partirent pour le studio. Le médecin ausculta rapidement Elinore qui lui avoua qu'elle avait des contractions depuis le matins même, ce qui énerva le docteur qui commença le travail. Seuls le patron et la bassiste d'Elinore étaient restés aider le médecin dans la loge de la star. Ce fut après 2 heures de travail que le bébé sorti. C'était une petite fille.

\- Erwen... Elle s'appelle Erwen... AH... Que ce passe t-il? Pourquoi ai-je encore mal? Paniqua Elinore

\- Parce que le deuxième arrive! Répondit le médecin

\- Le... Deuxième? Je... J'étais enceinte de jumeaux?!

\- Oui! Vous ne le saviez pas?

\- Non...

\- Eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous serez enceinte, venait me voir et l'on sera si vous attendez des jumeaux ou non! Aller courage, encore un petit effort!

\- Facile à dire...! Grogna la jeune femme

Après 8 minutes de plus de souffrance, le deuxième enfant se décida à sortir. Cette fois, c'était un garçon.

\- Comment souhaitez-vous l'appelé?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Je me suis toujours dit que j'étais enceinte d'une fille moi... Répondu Elinore épuiser.

\- Il faut bien qu'il ait un nom! S'énerva à nouveau l'homme l'homme devant l'incompétence d'Elinore.

\- À quoi bon lui donner un nom!

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- J'ai prévu d'avoir un enfant! Pas deux! Cracha t-elle

\- Vous... Vous allez l'abandonner?

\- Non... Je vais les confier à leur père!

\- Les? Vous allez les donner tous les deux?

\- Oui! Je ne veux pas de deux enfants!

\- Pourquoi ne pas en garder un?

\- Ils sont jumeaux et des jumeaux, cela ne se séparent pas! Répliqua-t-elle. Êtes-vous idiots ou quoi?

\- Qui est le père de ces enfants?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir... Murmura t-elle

Le médecin soigna Elinore qui fut vite sur pied grâce au docteur qui lui fit boire plusieurs potions de guérissons sur ses ordres. Elle lui ordonna de faire de même pour ces enfants, afin d'éviter l'hôpital. Après ça, elle prit tous de même ses enfants dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers une chaise à côté de son patron qui s'était assis après l'annonce du garçon. Le médecin rangea son matériel et se dirigea vers eux

\- Pouvez-vous les garder au moins 15 jours?

\- Bien sûr, mais après je l'ai enverrais à leur père.

\- Dois-je marqué que vous êtes mère? Demanda le docteur qui venait de sortir un certificat de naissance.

\- Non ! Et je veux que cette histoire reste entre nous ! Quand je les aurai confiés à leur père, tout redeviendra normal, comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'enfants !

\- Je vois, je ferais en sorte de faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé!

\- Merci docteur!

\- Comment allez-vous appeler le petit garçon?

\- Je l'appellerai... Remus.

\- Erwen et Remus! Cela sonne bien pour des jumeaux!

\- Oui... Je trouve aussi... Sourit Elinore pour la première fois depuis la naissance de ses enfants.

Après ce petit accident, le docteur parti accompagner du patron pendant qu'Elinore se changeait. Elle mit ses enfants dans un sac pour que personne ne les voie et y jeta un sort de silence au cas où ils crieraient. Elle sortit ensuite du studio pour se dirigeait chez elle. Arriver, elle mit un sort de silence à son appartement puis mit fin à celui de ses enfants qui hurlaient.

\- J'ai bien fait de vous avoir mis un sort de silence... Maintenant vous pouvez la fermer!

Elle nourrit ses enfants, les lava puis les mis au lit. Ils s'endormirent presque tous de suite. Elle alla se préparer à manger, mangea puis alla prendre une douche. Elle n'entendit même pas ses enfants pleurer. Ce fut que, quand, elle sortit de la douche qu'elle les entendit.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai! Je rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir les garder ?

Elle alla les « câliner » puis après qu'ils se furent rendormis, partit aussi se coucher en espérant qu'ils ne la réveillent pas.

Les 2 semaines furent les pires de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas chanté depuis la dernière répétition et ses concerts avaient été déplacés et comme excuses, elle avait dit qu'elle était malade. Oui, elle était malade. Elle n'en pouvait plus de s'occupé de ses enfants, elle en avait marre, mais maintenant que les 15 jours étaient passés, elle pouvait enfin s'en débarrasser.

Elle écrit une lettre dans laquelle tous étaient expliqués pour le père des enfants. Ces derniers dormaient paisiblement sur le canapé, enroulé d'une couverture bien chaude.

Après avoir fini sa lettre, elle glissa cette dernière dans la couverture et prit ses enfants dans ses bras. Elle se mit au milieu du salon.

\- Le docteur a dit que vous étiez assez solide pour transplané, mais au cas où... Ne vomissez pas sur moi, je vais tentais de le faire en douceur!

Elle respira un bon coup puis transplana devant la grille de Poudlard. L'année scolaire ne commençait que dans 3 jours, mais tous les professeurs sont là 1 semaine avant le début des cours donc Severus était obligé d'être là. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête de Severus lorsqu'il verra sa surprise!

Elle plaça ses enfants aux pieds de la grille et s'agenouilla à côté d'eux. Ils avaient été gentils de ne pas se réveiller lors du transplanage, ils n'avaient même pas bougé. Elle les prit dans ses bras et leur fit un dernier baiser ainsi qu'un dernier câlin. Elle les reposa à terre, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle fut prise de panique! Hagrid qui fessait le tour de Poudlard la vit, mais ne la reconnut pas grâce au voile qu'elle avait sur la tête. Elle caressa les joues de chacun de ses enfants puis recula des grilles où Hagrid courait. Elinore regarda ses enfants qui venaient de ce réveiller et qui la regardaient intensément. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux jusqu'à quelle transplane mais arrivait dans son salon, elle tomba à genoux. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire. Pas un simple rire, pas un rire de tristesse mais un rire de joie, de liberté. Elle était enfin débarrassée de ses enfants mais alors, pourquoi pleurait-elle?

Du côté de Poudlard, Hagrid courait vers la grille où se trouvait une personne. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer si c'était un homme ou une femme. Arrivé à la grille, il vit la personne transplanais. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Il s'apprêtait à retourner au château lorsqu'il entendit des gazouillements. Des gazouillements de bébés. Il se retourna vers la grille et s'approcha. Il fut surpris de voir deux bébés dans une belle couverture en laine couleur bleu ciel. Il eut un sourire puis prit les enfants dans ses bras.

\- Que font deux bébés aux grilles de Poudlard? Comment êtes-vous arrivaient jusqu'ici? Oh mais... C'est sûrement la personne qui vient de partir qui vous a abandonnée! Pauvres petits, je vais vous emmener à Dumbledore. Sourit Hagrid

C'est avec un sourire de joie mélangeait à de l'inquiétude qu'il se dirigea vers le château. À cette heure-ci, les professeurs étaient en train de dîner dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il arriva à cette dernière, il resta devant les grandes portes s'en bougeait. Qu'allait dire Dumbledore? Et les autres professeurs? Il secoua la tête pour enlever toutes ces questions. Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais des bébés seuls. C'est avec la tête haute qu'il ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs qui, bien entendu, le regardaient. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent que Hagrid tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Dumbledore ainsi que tous les professeurs se levèrent et allèrent vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le Professeur Trelawney.

\- Ce sont des bébés, professeur. En faisant ma ronde du soir, j'ai aperçu une personne qui les déposait aux pieds de la grille

\- As-tu vu de qui il s'agissait? Questionna Dumbledore.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il fait si noir dehors que j'ai simplement vu une silhouette et je ne serais pas vous dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon.

\- Ils sont adorables! S'exclama soudainement Pomfresh.

\- Tu devrais donner ses enfants aux femmes, elles seront si prendre! Ria Dumbledore

Hagrid donna le premier bébé à Minerva qui couvrit l'enfant avec sa cape.

\- C'est une petite fille! Sourit-elle

Hagrid donna le deuxième enfant à Pomfresh qui semblait ravie de pouvoir portait un bébé.

\- Et ça, c'est un petit garçon!

Les professeurs admirèrent les enfants, mais alors qu'Hagrid allait replier la serviette, une lettre tomba. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle puis Dumbledore la prit. Il n'y avait rien de marquer sur l'enveloppe, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

\- Elle peut s'en doute nous renseigner sur ces enfants! S'exclama Minerva qui berçait un Erwen toute contente que l'on joue enfin avec elle.

\- S'en doute! Voyons ce qu'il y est écrit!

Dumbledore ouvrit l'enveloppe puis prit la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il la déplia, mais dès les premiers mots, il leva les yeux vers les professeurs.

\- Que se passe t-il Albus? S'inquiéta Filius Flitwick

\- Cette lettre t'es destinée... Severus.

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui. Pourquoi cette lettre lui était-elle destinée?

\- Pouvez-vous la lire à voix haute s'il vous plaît professeur? Demanda Severus

\- Euh... Très bien...

 _" Mon chère Severus_

 _Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Sache que le jour où je suis venue te parler à Poudlard, c'était pour t'annonçais une grande nouvelle, mais tu m'as coupé l'envie de te l'avouais. J'ai donc décidais de t'écrire et de t'annonçais que tu es devenue papa de jumeaux qui ne sont autres que les bébés qui étaient avec cette lettre. Ta fille s'appelle Erwen et ton fils, Remus. J'aimerais que tu ne changes pas leur nom, je trouve qu'ils leur vont bien. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te l'ai confit. Eh bien, tous simplement parce que je n'en veux pas! Lorsque j'ai accouché, je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte de jumeaux et c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi de m'occuper d'eux! 2 semaines m'ont suffi pour te les envoyer! Oh oui, ils sont nés le 16 août 1980, il y a deux semaines! Je te l'aie confit, car je sais que tu t'occuperas bien d'eux, je te fais confiance pour cela! S'il te plaît, garde-les! Ne l'ais envoie pas dans un orphelinat où ils seront séparés, je t'en supplie à travers ces mots! Si tu acceptes, sache que je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur._

 _Je t'embrasse bien fort!_

 _Cordialement_

 _E.R_

 _PS: N'oublie pas que ce sont tes enfants maintenant, que je ne suis en charge de rien alors appellent les Erwen et Remus Rogue."_

Dumbledore replia la lettre puis regarda Severus qui semblait prendre conscience de ce qui ce passé. Il arracha la lettre des mains d'Albus puis la relut à nouveau. Il était papa! De Jumeaux en plus!

\- Severus... Est-ce que tous va bien? S'inquiéta Dumbledore

\- J'ai... juste besoin de m'asseoir et d'encaisser le choque!

Il s'assit sur le long banc des Poufsouffle puis se passa les mains sur son visage. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses cours et de ses enfants ! Que faire?

\- Comment vais-je faire pour m'occuper d'eux et des cours? Je refuse que les élèves sachent que je suis père! S'écria t-il

\- Vous acceptez de les garder? S'étonna Minerva

\- Bien sûr! Je ne suis pas un monstre qui va abandonner deux bébés! Les miens qui plus est!

\- Ne vous en faites pas Severus! Nous allons vous aider pour les enfants! Sourit Pomfresh

\- Et comment?

\- Il me semble que ton frère ne va plus à Poudlard. Il pourrait toujours s'en occuper.

\- Il faut qu'il trouve un travail, mais je vais lui demander... Mais s'il ne peut pas ?

\- Ils resteront à Poudlard, mais cacher afin que les élèves de ce doute de rien.

\- hum... Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions... Très bien, faisons ça!

\- À la bonne heure. Ces enfants doivent avoir faim!

\- En effet, leur ventre crie famine! Ria le professeur Trelawney.

\- Eh bien, finissons de manger avec eux ! Joigne toi à nous Hagrid! Après tous, sans toi, ces enfants seraient morts de froid! S'exclama le Directeur.

\- Eh bien, ... Merci professeur! Rougit Hagrid.

\- Severus, prenez vos enfants! Fit Minerva en tendant Erwen.

\- Pourquoi? Répondit Severus en prenant Erwen dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes le père! S'exclama Pomfresh en lui donnant Remus.

\- … Bien...

Les professeurs et Severus s'installèrent à table, mais Minerva se mit à côté de Severus pour l'aider à donner à manger aux jumeaux. Au bout de 1 semaine, un bébé sorcier est déjà capable de manger de la purée, mais ce qui étonna Severus, ce fut le fait qu'ils avaient déjà les yeux grands ouverts et que l'on pouvait distinguer leur différence au nivaux de la coloration de leurs yeux. Severus donna à manger à Erwen qui semblait apprécier la purée de citrouille et Minerva nourrissait Remus qui semblait être plus calme que sa sœur. Après cela, Minerva et Severus allèrent dans les cachots où il fessait bon malgré tous. Elle lui apprit comment changer une couche puis ils mirent les jumeaux dans le lit de Severus. Ce dernier avait décidé de dormir avec eux pour la première nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient profondément et Erwen était déjà dans une drôle de position pour dormir. Severus ne put retenir un sourire au coin de ses lèvres qui n'échappa pas à Minerva. Albus arriva tranquillement dans les cachots pour admirer les enfants de Severus dormir!

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Minerva et Albus décidèrent de laisser Severus seul avec ses enfants! Quand ils fermèrent la porte des cachots, Severus la verrouilla puis revint dans la chambre. Il mit un pyjama noir qui ressemblait à ses vêtements mais en plus fin. Puis il s'installa dans le lit et plaça un bras sur le ventre de ses enfants en signe de protection. Il s'endormit avec comme seul pensé, Erwen et Remus!

' _Il était papa!'_

Il y a eu quelque petit soucis alors je reposte le chapitre corriger normalement !

Désolé...


	2. Chapitre 1

Pour cause d'une petite erreur que j'ai aperçue dans la relecture de ce chapitre, je le reposte corriger, suivi direct du prochain!

Bonne lecture !

Les jumeaux de Severus

Chapitre 1

Manoir Rogue : 16 Août 1991, 09h34

Onze années ont passé depuis l'arrivée d'Erwen et Remus dans la vie de Severus. Les enfants avaient bien grandi. Erwen était adorable, toujours souriante et pleine de vie. Un peu trop folle quelques fois pour Severus mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face aux bêtises de sa fille. Au moins, elle faisait vivre la maison. Elle était une jolie jeune fille ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus océan. Elle avait commencé à chanter vers l'âge de quatre ans et savait jouer de plusieurs instruments, ce qui étonna bien sûr Severus qui leur avait dit ce qu'avait fait leur mère. Mais Erwen s'en fichait! Elle était elle-même et c'était promis de ne jamais prendre le même chemin que sa mère !

Quant à Remus, il était souriant mais pas trop. Un enfant très calme et qui aimait lire. Non pas qu'Erwen n'aimait pas lire au contraire, mais lui lisait n'importe quoi, tout ce qui pouvait être lu, il le lisait, ce qui fessait de lui un jeune garçon très intelligent. Il était aussi très beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux couleur ébène. Il tenait la patience et le calme de son père, mais il lui arrivait de rire et de faire des bêtises avec sa sœur. Tous deux étaient très liés et n'imaginaient pas leur vie sans l'autre. Severus ne pouvait être que fière de ces enfants qu'il aimait bien plus que sa propre vie !

Alors que le maître des potions était assis dans la cuisine à boire son café et à lire la gazette des sorciers, Erwen, arriva en trombe dans la cuisine suivie de son frère qui était tout aussi excité que sa sœur !

-La lettre de Poudlard ! La lettre de Poudlard ! Papa, on a reçu la lettre de Poudlard ! Cria Erwen tous en escaladant le tabouret encore un peu haut pour elle.

\- Calme-toi et ouvre là… sans la déchirer ! répondit Severus avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix.

Elle monta sur la table pour ouvrir la lettre tant attendue tandis que Remus se plaça à côté de son père. Ce dernier sourit, posa son journal ainsi que sa tasse sur la table pour le poser Remus sur ses genoux. Le jeune Rogue sourit et ouvrit à son tour l'enveloppe jaunie qu'il se mit à lire à voix haute :

' _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Cher Mr Rogue,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Rogue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-Adjointe'_

-C'est génial ! Nous allons enfin à Poudlard ! On va apprendre la sorcellerie ! Que j'aie hâte d'y être ! Applaudis Erwen.

-Quand allons-nous chercher nos affaires pour Poudlard, père ? Demanda Remus

-Eh bien, vous déjeunez puis vous irez vous préparer et nous pourrons aller les chercher, cela vous convient-ils ?

-Oui papa ! Vite Remus, il faut vite ce préparé ! S'excita encore plus Erwen alors qu'elle descendait du grand tabouret.

-Pas si vite jeune fille ! Vous allez d'abord manger. C'est seulement après que vous irez vous préparer, est-ce que c'est clair? Répondit le professeur de potions d'un ton mis sérieux.

-Mais je n'ai pas faim… Ronchonna la jeune Rogue.

-Ton frère a peut-être faim lui !

-Oui, je meurs de faim ! Sourit le jeune Rogue à sa sœur qui lui tira la langue.

-Bien, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose Erwen ?

-Bon... Si Remus mange… Mais je ne mange qu'un seul petit truc !

-Du moment que tu manges un peu, cela me va. Sourit son père.

Erwen se réinstalla sur le grand tabouret tandis que Severus déposé Remus sur une chaise voisine pour préparer leur petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent calmement tous en parlant de leur futur sorti. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés à Poudlard, était pour l'anniversaire de Sybille Trelawney qui avait insisté pour que les enfants viennent. La jeune Rogue décida gentiment d'attendre que son jumeau finisse pour y aller ce qui ne tarda pas.

Ils revinrent tous les deux 20 minutes plus tard habiller joliment. Severus enfila sa cape tandis qu'Erwen mettait un petit chapeau d'été et son frère un bonnet fin.

Ils sortirent de l'immense demeure puis Severus leur demanda de tenir chacun l'une de ses mains. Sachant qu'ils allaient transplaner, Erwen et Remus se collèrent à leur père et fermèrent leurs yeux le plus forts possibles ! Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient sur le chemin de traverse ! Erwen oublia l'envie de vomir, dû au transplanage, tous de suite émerveiller de ce qu'il l'entourait. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Remus qui ne se sentait pas bien, il n'aimait pas transplaner, il se retint de justesse de vomir. Severus lui frottait le dos en lui disant que cela allait vite passer. L'enfant ce remis vite de l'envie de vomir et regarda à son tour l'endroit. Erwen avait lâché la main de son père pour aller regarder les vitrines.

-Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? Demanda Severus.

-Tu devrais le savoir, tu travailles à Poudlard papa ! Ria Erwen en revenant vers eux.

-Je sais… Remus ?

-Attend… j'ai apporté la lettre… Tiens ! Répondit Remus en lui tendant la lettre.

-Merci Remus… Alors, nous allons commencer par vos uniformes et on en profitera pour vous acheter de nouveaux vêtements, d'accord ?

-Oui Papa/Père ! Répondirent les jumeaux.

\- Quel uniforme nous faut-il ?

\- Ils vous faut obligatoirement : Trois robes de travail noires en modèle normal, un chapeau pointu noir, une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon et une cape d'hiver noir avec attaches d'argent.

-Eh bien, ils aiment le noir à Poudlard ! Commenta Erwen.

-Je ne veux pas que ma fille se fasse remarquer en arrivant avec une robe de travail rose alors que les autres élèves sont en tenus traditionnel et normal qui est de couleur noire !

-Je n'ai rien dis, le noir c'est très jolie ! Souris Erwen

-Je te vois bien avec une tenue rose Erwen ! Ria Remus

-Et toi tu serais aussi très bien en rose ! Bonda Erwen

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! S'énerva Severus. Ne vous faites pas remarquer car certaines personnes me connaissent et je n'ai pas envie que l'on me pose des questions sur vous alors ne vous disputez pas, je me suis bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui Papa/Père…

-Bien… Allons chez « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers »

-J'ai lu dans un magazine que ses vêtements étaient de haute qualité ! S'exclama Remus.

-Vraiment ? Alors c'est parfait ! Venez et ne me perdez pas de vue !

\- Je ne tiens pas à me perdre moi ! Ria Erwen.

Severus sourit puis commença à marcher, suivi de près par Erwen qui était elle-même suivie de près par Remus. Le professeur de potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner tous les trente secondes pour voir si ses enfants le suivaient bien. Erwen aimait voir son père s'inquiéter pour eux, alors, elle et son frère coururent pour rattraper leur père et ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui puis ils se remirent à marcher avec un fin sourire sur leurs lèvres. Severus fut légèrement étonné de la réaction de ses enfants, mais ne put empêcher un sourire ce dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent à la boutique de Madame Guipure, cette dernière vint à leur rencontre. Severus lui dit de quoi ils avaient besoin, elle retint tous et alla chercher une robe à chacun pour qu'il l'essaye. Les jumeaux allèrent dans la même cabine d'essayage. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la cabine, Draco Malefoy sorti de celle d'à côté accompagné de sa mère. Lucius Malefoy arriva de l'arrière-boutique et vit Severus. Ce dernier avait pâli en voyant la famille !

-Severus ? Mon ami que fais-tu ici ?

-Bonjour Lucius, je suis venu m'acheter des tenus comme tu peux le voir. Répondit Rogue tous en gardant son calme.

-Bonjour Severus. Sourit Narcissa Malefoy

-Bonjour Narcissa, Draco ! Salua-t-il poliment.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Lucius, je me prépare pour une nouvelle année.

-Tu auras l'honneur d'avoir Draco dans ta maison cette année mon ami !

-Je l'espère…

Alors qu'ils parlèrent, Remus et Erwen sortirent de la cabine tous souriant. Severus les vit et pâlit encore plus ! La famille Malefoy allait connaître le secret des Rogue !

-Regardez père, les tenus nous vont… commença Remus, mais il fut arrêté par la main d'Erwen sur sa bouche.

-Chut… Il faut ce caché vite !

Erwen et Remus retournèrent dans leur cabine juste à temps. Lucius c'était retourner car il avait entendu des voix, tous comme son épouse et son fils. Il s'avança vers la cabine des jumeaux à grands pas et ouvrit le rideau, découvrant non pas deux enfants… Mais un !

\- Il ne faut pas vous gêner surtout monsieur ! Dit Remus.

-Est-ce toi qui as parlé ?

-Oui, j'ai cru que mes parents étaient encore ici, mais ils ont dû partir me chercher d'autres vêtements. Répondit Remus en faisant mine de chercher.

-Comment te nomes-tu ? Demanda subitement Lucius.

-Mon père m'a dit que je ne devais jamais parler à un inconnu.

\- Je te pris de m'excuser...

-Hum… Pouvez-vous me laisser me changer ? S'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr, encore désolé jeune homme !

-Ce n'est rien…

Lucius lui sourit puis ferma le rideau pour revenir vers Severus qui soupira de soulagement. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir des enfants pareils, qui comprenaient le secret.

-Nous sommes en retard ! Severus, j'ai été ravi de te revoir mon ami. J'aurais aimé parler plus longtemps avec toi, mais nous devons vite rentrer.

-Alors au revoir Lucius ! Narcissa, Draco !

Puis la famille Malefoy paya leurs achats et sortit du magasin. Severus soupira de nouveau de soulagement puis se tourna vers la cabine au moment où Remus passa sa tête pour regarder si les Malefoy étaient bien partis. Severus s'approcha de son fil avec un sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe de remerciement.

-Merci mon fils, tu as bien joué ! Où est ta sœur ?

-Ici ! Dit Erwen en sortant de derrière la cabine avec Madame Guipure.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais à personne ce que je viens de voir. Sourit la vendeuse habillée en mauve.

-Merci Madame ! Les tenues vous vont telles ?

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Ils finirent d'acheter ce qu'ils avaient besoin dans la boutique puis sortirent tous en remerciant la vieille dame qui n'avait aucune idée de la grandeur du secret qu'elle devait garder. Severus hésita même à utiliser le sortilège Oubliette mais ne fit rien. Il s'assurera que personne ne les regarder ou même le reconnaissait pour reprendre leur marche.

-Que nous faut-il après ?

-Nous allons aller chercher vos livres et manuels, puis nous irons acheter vos fournitures. Nous terminerons en vous achetant un animal.

-Un hibou ! Répondirent directement les jumeaux avec un grand sourire !

-Nous verrons ça plus tard, allons chercher vos livres d'abord !

-Bien Papa… Quelles livres nous faux t-ils ?

\- Ils vous faux « Le Livre des sorts et enchantements » niveau 1! Dit-il tous en marchant vers la librairie.

-De Miranda Fauconette… Elle a aussi écrit le Guide d'herbologie ! Chuchota Remus à sa jumelle.

-« Histoire de la magie » de Bathilda Tourdesac, tu l'aime bien cette écrivaine il me semble Remus. Sourit Severus.

-Tu rigoles, elle a critiqué « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » ! C'est l'un de mes livres préférés !

-Encore heureux qu'elle n'ait écrit que ce livre qui, malgré le fait que tu hais son écrivain, tu plairas grandement ! Ensuite, il y a « Magie théorique » d'Adalbert Lasornette qui n'a rien fait de sa vie a par écrire ce livre. Ensuite, le « Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants» écrit par Emeric é, dont ce sera Minerva qui vous étudiera la métamorphose. Il y a aussi « Mille herbes et champignons magiques » de Phyllida Augirolle qui était aussi Botaniste. « Potions magiques » …

-Ça c'est ton livre préféré ! Je l'ai déjà lu ! Trois fois pour être précis, c'est Arsenius Beaulitron qui l'a écrit, lui aussi un grand Potionniste mais pas assez pour être nommé Maître des potions comme toi, Père ! Sourit Remus.

-Crâneur… Murmura Erwen sans que son frère et son père l'entendent.

-C'est vrai Remus, content de voir l'un de mes enfants aime la potion !

-J'aime bien la potion, mais je suis nul !

-Tout s'apprend Erwen… Enfin bon, il y aussi « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » de Norbert Dragonneau et « Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger » qui est de Quentin Jentremble ! Finit Severus

-Haha, J'en tremble de peur ! Ria Erwen.

-J'admets qu'ils ont des noms assez spéciaux les écrivains de nos jours ! Sourit le Maître des potions. Nous y voila, aller entrer !

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique qui heureusement desserte. Le libraire s'avança vers eux, Severus lui demanda tous les livres de la liste en double. L'homme partie chercher ce qu'il fallait pour la petite famille puis revint 5 minutes plus tard avec tous les livres. Severus paya les livres, prit les sacs, mais Remus insista pour prendre le sien et comme Erwen était une gentille fille, elle prit elle-même son sac. Leur père voulut protester, mais ils répondirent tous deux que c'était leurs livres donc leurs affaires donc à eux de les porter. Le libraire ria et dit à Severus qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir des enfants aussi polis et gentils qu'eux. Ce dernier ne put qu'approuver les mots du vendeur. Les Rogues le remercièrent puis sortirent de la boutique.

-Maintenant, passons aux fournitures ! Il vous faut une baguette magique, un chaudron de modèle standard en étrain, taille 2, une boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal, un télescope et une balance en cuivre…

-Il y a un problème papa ? Demanda Erwen qui s'étonna de la réaction comme 'décevante' de son père.

-Oui… Le seul problème, c'est que dans la boutique ou l'on peut trouver tout ça, il y a beaucoup de monde, en particulier des élèves qui ne sont pas de cette année !

-On peut y aller seul si tu veux !

-Il y a beaucoup de voyous dans cette boutique, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, bien au contraire… je suis juste inquiet de vous laisser y aller seuls…

\- Ont peut demander à quelqu'un de nous accompagner ! Proposa Remus.

-Je ne connais personne ici qui… Hagrid !

-Quoi Hagrid ? Sursauta Erwen. Ou ça ? Je veux voir ! Je veux voir !

\- Calme-toi Erwen… Bon, écoutaient moi ! Je ne peux pas aller le voir, il est accompagné d'un jeune garçon… Et si je ne me trompe pas… Ce jeune garçon n'ai d'autre que le survivant, Harry Potter !

-Harry Potter ?! S'exclama Remus.

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! Bien, vous allez voir Hagrid, dites-lui que vos parents sont partis faire deux, trois courses dans d'autres boutiques et que vous deviez aller chercher vos Fournitures, mais vous avez peur d'y aller tous seuls ! D'accord ? Normalement, Hagrid comprendra dès qu'il vous verra de quoi il s'agit. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui ! Sourirent les jumeaux.

-Bien, je serais devant la boutique d'Ollivander qui est celle-là, là-bas. Dit Severus en montrant la boutique du doigt. Je vous laisse et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous demande de venir me voir tout de suite !

-Promis père ! Je prendrais soin d'Erwen ! Assura son fils

-Merci Remus ! Allez filer ! Vite !

Les enfants partirent, tandis que Severus marché derrière eux en allant chez Ollivander. Remus, étant le garçon, était très protecteur envers sa sœur malgré son jeune âge. Il lui tenait fermement la main pour ne pas la perdre. Les jumeaux arrivèrent vers Hagrid.

-Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Cria Erwen en s'élançant vers le géant.

-Erwen ? HAHA, bonjours petites canailles ! Ria Rubeus en prenant Erwen dans ses bras. Remus, que tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois !

-Moi aussi j'ai grandi ! protesta Erwen.

-Vous avez tous les deux grandis… mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Nos parents se sont croisés et ils sont partis faire deux, trois courses ensemble. Ma mère t'a vue et elle a dit d'aller te voire pour te demander si tu pouvais venir avec nous dans la boutique de fourniture. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas que l'on y aille seules, la mère d'Erwen était d'accord !

-Eh bien, je serai enchanté de faire plaisir à vos parents !

-Merci Hagrid ! Sautilla Erwen.

-Harry, je te présente Erwen et Remus, ils vont eux aussi rentré à Poudlard cette année !

-Enchanter Erwen, Remus ! Sourit Harry.

-Nous de même Harry ! Saluèrent les deux enfants.

-Vous êtes jumeaux ? Questionna Harry.

-Euh… bien… commença Erwen.

\- On aurait bien aimé, mais nous ne sommes que des amis depuis très longtemps ! Nos familles sont amies et comme ont dînes souvent ensemble, Erwen et moi sommes devenus amis. Sourit Remus tous en restant très calme.

-Oh… vous êtes-vous aussi…des… sorciers ?

-Bien sûr, nous sommes de sang pur ! Menti Erwen, sachant pertinemment que Severus n'était pas un sans pur mais un sans mêlée. Du moins pour ma par…

-Je suis moi aussi un sang pur !

\- Et toi ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas…

-Ça ne fait rien, allons achetaient nos fournitures ! Lui sourit Erwen.

-Oui, nous allions justement les chercher ! Nous avons la baguette et la chouette.

-Elle est magnifique ! Et elle est toute douce !

-Elle s'appelle Hedwige !

Les enfants accompagnés d'Hagrid qui avaient, comme l'avait prédit Severus, compris le jeu des deux enfants dès leur arrivée, entrèrent dans la boutique et firent leur course. Erwen réalisa que c'était Severus qui avait l'argent, mais son frère la rassura en lui disant que leur père lui avait confié la bourse. Ils achetèrent donc un chaudron, une boîte de fioles en cristal, un télescope et une balance chacun. Ils sortirent de la boutique, dirent au revoir à Harry et à Hagrid qui descendaient l'allée du chemin alors que les jumeaux la remonté.

Ils avaient les bras chargés, encore heureux que leur père avait pris leur livre. Ils marchèrent donc en « crabe » jusqu'à leur père qui les regarda avec amusement. Ce dernier avait mis son capuchon, car la rue devenait trop dangereuse pour garder le secret intact. Il s'approcha de ses enfants, sortis sa baguette et fit rétrécir leurs affaires pour que tous rentrent dans un sac.

-Comment ça c'est passé? Demanda-t-il subitement.

-Bien, Harry est un garçon très attachant. Sourit Erwen

-Je ne veux pas que vous traîniez avec lui ! Il finira par vous arriver malheur !

-Mais papa…

-Pas de mais ! Vous ne traînerez pas et vous ne traînerez jamais avec un Potter ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

-Oui papa…

-J'ai rien dit moi ! S'exclama subitement Remus.

-Je sais… bon, maintenant, on va aller vous trouver…

-Un Hiboux ! Sautèrent de joie les deux enfants.

-Non !

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

-Par Merlin… On va aller chercher ce que je pense ? On va aller chercher nos baguettes magiques ? Dit Erwen, les yeux pétillant d'impatience !

-Exactement ! Vous n'allez tout de ne pas aller à Poudlard sans baguette magique ?!

-Oh ça non !

Severus sourit puis ils entrèrent chez Ollivander. Ils attendirent 2 minutes puis un vieil homme arriva. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux, par pure méfiance, Erwen ce blottir contre son père en se cachant un peu dans son dos. Remus était confiant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir surgir une jolie demoiselle ! Ollivander se rapprocha encore plus tous en regardant Remus, puis il leva les yeux vers Severus. Il avait l'air étonné.

-Severus Rogue… Je n'aurais jamais cru vous revoir dans ma boutique… Encore moins avec vos enfants ! Ils sont adorables, je suppose que nous allons commencer par le garçon qui m'a l'air d'être aussi confiant et serein que son père.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Severus en serrant Erwen contre lui pour la rassurer.

-Approchez mon garçon, je ne mord pas ! Je vais… voir ce que j'ai pour vous ! Dit Ollivander en partant chercher une boîte. Peut être celle-ci… 23,15 cm, bois hêtre et crin de licorne. Elle est légèrement flexible. Essayez-la.

Remus prit la baguette doucement puis regarda son père qui hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Remus regarda la baguette puis fit un léger mouvement du poignet et tous les livres du bureau s'envolèrent pour aller se fracasser sur l'un des murs. Remus lâcha un hoquet de surprise puis reposa vite la baguette dans sa boîte.

-Non, pas celle-ci… Essayez celle-ci…

Alors que Remus prit la baguette dans ses mains, celle-ci s'illumina quelques secondes puis redevint normale. Inquiet, Remus se tourna vers Ollivander qui souriait.

-La baguette vous a choisit mon garçon ! C'est une baguette de 26 cm précisément, bois de Fer qui est reconnue comme le bois le plus dur au monde et ventricules de cœur de dragon. Elle est solide et pas flexible. Malgré le bois, la baguette est légère et facile à manier.

-Whouaw… Merci monsieur… murmura Remus, choqué et émus.

Remus était fier de sa baguette, Severus encore plus. Ce fut au tour d'Erwen qui était sortie de sa « cachette » pour admirer, elle aussi, la nouvelle baguette de son frère.

-Passons la miss maintenant. Souri Ollivander. Alors… Peut-être, celle-ci !

Erwen s'approcha prudemment et saisit la baguette que lui tendait le vieil homme. Elle l'a pris, fit un mouvement du poignet, mais rien ne se produisit. Intriguer, elle refit un mouvement mais rien de nouveau.

-Essayons avec celle-là. Dit le vendeur en lui tendant une nouvelle baguette.

Erwen la prit et fit le même mouvement. Rien. Ollivander commencé à se poser des questions, il alla chercher une autre baguette qu'il tendit de nouveau à Erwen qui s'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir trouver sa baguette. Elle refit son mouvement mais encore rien ne se produisit.

-Pourquoi elle ne fonctionne pas ? Demanda timidement Erwen.

-Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Trois en réalité ! La première, c'est que vous ne contrôlez pas suffisamment votre magie pour ne pas vouloir faire tomber des objets, la deuxième, c'est que la baguette ne vous correspond pas ce qui est très rare…

-Et la troisième ?

-Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire…

-Que tu n'es pas une sorcière mais une Cracmol ! Coupa Severus.

-Une Cracmol ?! Non, je ne veux pas être une Cracmol… Je… Je ne veux pas ! Papa, je ne veux pas ! Paniqua Erwen!

Severus vint immédiatement s'agenouiller devant sa fille pour la serrer contre lui. Remus était bouche bée… Il avait la chance d'être sorcier mais sa sœur, sa jumelle était peut-être un Cracmol! Ollivander en avait presque le cœur brisé, mais un léger bruit l'intrigua.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Severus en se relevant.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre…

Ollivander parti à la recherche du bruit. Severus regarda son fils qui osa les épaules. La baguette toujours en mains, n'osant pas la lâcher. Son père essayé tant bien que mal de consoler sa sœur qui sanglotait contre lui. Il lui murmura des mots doux, lui promettant qu'il ne la rejetterait pas si elle n'avait pas de magie en elle. Cinq minutes passèrent depuis qu'Ollivander était parti chercher la provenance du bruit. Erwen, qui s'était calmé, n'avait pas lâché la main de son père et parlé calmement avec Remus tandis que Severus guettait le retour du vendeur de baguette.

Ollivander arriva avec une boîte à la main. La baguette qui était dedans n'arrêter pas de bouger, comme si elle voulait sortir. Erwen leva la tête pour regarder. Remus, tout aussi intrigué, fit de même. Ollivander s'approcha d'eux tous en ouvrant la boîte et constata avec étonnement que celle-ci ne tremblait plus. Il prit la baguette en main, la regarda puis la tendit à Erwen.

-Essayiez celle-ci. Lui sourit Ollivander.

Erwen tendit la main pour prendre la baguette, mais arrêta son geste. Elle craignait que la baguette ne la rejette ou qu'elle ne fonctionne pas comme les autres. Refusant cette idée saugrenue, elle l'a pris en main et comme Remus, le bout de la baguette s'illumina d'une intense lumière. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. La baguette l'avait choisi !

-Fascinant… La baguette vous aviez choisi avant même que vous ne la preniez !

-Comment ça ce fais?

-Je n'en sais rien… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cela, mais je n'ai jamais pu répondre à cette question. La dernière personne remonte à il y un peu plus de vingt ans, c'était Elinore Rosemerta qui est devenue une célèbre chanteuse aujourd'hui.

-Elinore… Rosemerta dites-vous ? Demanda Severus.

-Oui, vous la connaissez?

-Que très peu. Elle était dans la même classe que moi à Poudlard, si je me souvient bien, elle était à Griffondor !

-Oh je vois… Votre baguette est faite de bois Acajou de Cuba, plume de Phénix, 26,75 cm, légèrement flexible et assez solide. Une très bonne baguette pour jeune fille comme vous.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Ollivander ! J'en prendrais grand soin ! Sourit Erwen.

-Je n'en doute pas, d'autant plus que le bois de cette baguette est devenu très rare ! Très peu de baguette sont faîtes de bois d'Acajou de Cuba. Cet arbre n'existe pratiquement plus de nos jours.

-Oh, alors j'en prendrais extrêmement soin !

-Pareil pour moi ! lança Remus.

-Bien, il est tant d'y aller !

Severus paya les baguettes tandis que ses enfants les rangèrent dans leur boîte respective pour ne pas les abîmer. Ils remercièrent Ollivander une dernière fois puis sortir.

-Maintenant, les animaux ! S'exclama Erwen

Les Rogue remontèrent la ruelle de quelques mètres seulement pour entrer dans l'animalerie. Severus leur dit qu'ils pouvaient choisir entre un hibou ou chouette, un chat ou un crapaud mais il leur dit aussi que certains élèves ramener d'autres animaux comme un rat ou même un lézard.

Les jumeaux firent le tour de la boutique tandis que Severus surveillait l'entrée. Remus tomba sur une chouette rayée magnifique, il en était sous le charme !

-Père ! J'ai trouvé la chouette que je veux !

-Vraiment ?

Le maître de potions s'avança vers son fils et vit la chouette, elle était en effet d'une grande beauté ! On pouvait se perdre dans ces yeux noirs, son pelage était d'une douceur égal à la soie ! Remus avait choisi son animal !

-Tu veux cette chouette?

-Oui ! Elle est parfaite ! Et elle a l'air de bien m'aimer… oh !

La chouette venait de s'envoler, elle fit le tour de la boutique puis vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune Rogue.

-Je l'adore… Murmura Remus en caressant l'oiseau.

-Très bien, c'est une très jolie chouette Rayée mon fils! Où en est ta sœur ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Erwen ?

-Je ne trouve pas mon bonheur papa… Toutes les chouettes sont magnifiques mais… Dès que je m'approche d'elles, elles me mordent !

-Pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas un autre animal ?

-Je n'aime pas les crapauds et les chats, c'est feignant!

-Dois-je te rappeler que vous en avez un à la maison ?

-Oui, et il laisse des poils partout ! Encore heureux que qu'on à un chien aussi ! Commenta Remus.

-Merci Remus, ton aide mes précieuses !

-De rien ma sœur ! S'inclina-t-il.

Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des petites plaisanteries pendant quelques minutes, laissant un Severus désespérer par les chamailleries, trop enfantines à son goût, de ses enfants. Il se pinça le haut du nez puis décida de les séparer. Remus parti regarder les autres animaux avec sa chouette qui se trouvait toujours sur son épaule. De leur côté, Severus regardait les animaux avec sa fille qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur. Ils allèrent à l'arrière-boutique pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Erwen posa directement ses yeux sur une chouette rousse. Cette dernière ne semblait pas effrayer par Erwen qui, à son soulagement, pouvait caresser l'animal sans se faire mordre. La chouette semblait aimer qu'on lui tapote le haut de la tête. Severus s'approcha de sa fille, accompagné de Remus qui l'ais avait rejoint, toujours avec la chouette Rayée sur son épaule gauche.

-Elle te plaît celle-ci? Demanda Severus.

-Oh oui… Elle est adorable…

-Et elle est aussi rousse que toi ! Sourit Remus. C'est peut être pour cela qu'elle t'aime bien.

-Remus !

-C'était un compliment ! En plus, elle est très jolie!

-Oui… Tu as raison sur ce point, elle est magnifique !

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur alors ?

-Oui ! Je veux cette chouette !

-Parfait ! Allons-les acheter pour que l'on puisse rentrer au manoir !

Ils allèrent donc à l'accueil pour acheter les chouettes! La vendeuse mit les chouettes dans une cage chacune, Severus paya puis ils s'en allèrent. Ils remontèrent un peu la ruelle pour transplaner « tranquillement ». Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du manoir. Severus les ouvrit puis appela deux elfes de maison.

-Kingsley ! Armoria !

-Le maître a appelé Kingsley/Armoria? Kingsley/Armoria fera ce que le mettre dira !

-Kingsley, tu apporteras les affaires de Remus dans ça chambre et toi Armoria ceux de Erwen.

-Bien maître ! Répondirent les deux elfes.

-Merci ! Sourire les deux enfants.

Il y avait quatre elfes de maison dans le manoir Rogue. Quatre Elfes libres mais qui voulaient restaient au services des Rogue car quant-il était jeune, Severus avait eu de la pitié pour l'un des elfes et il avait décidé de le libérer ainsi que les trois autres. Le père de Severus était un homme mauvais est méchant, il l'avait battu pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que sa femme l'arrête à l'aide de sa magie. Les elfes étaient partis, le père de Severus mourut quelques semaines plus tard d'une grave maladie et sa mère le suivit deux ans plus tard. Laissant Severus presque seul dans le grand manoir Rogue. Le lendemain de l'enterrement de sa mère, les elfes étaient revenue, libre mais voulant servir Severus qui avait eu la bonté de le libérer.

Les elfes prirent donc les affaires des enfants puis les laissèrent. Les jumeaux firent la course jusqu'à la porte, ce fut bien entendu Remus qui gagna. Alors qu'ils attendirent leur père, Erwen parla doucement à son frère.

-Il a oublié notre anniversaire…

-Je sais, mais je ne montre pas ma déception… Il est beaucoup occupé ces dernier tant! Avec la reprise de cours et qui plus ai, toi et moi qui entrons à Poudlard…

-Oui, mais il aurait pu au moins nous souhaiter « bon anniversaire »…

-La journée n'est pas finie. Il n'est que onze. Lui sourit timidement Remus.

-Oui… Ta raison…

Severus arriva avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, il ne le montra pas mais il avait entendu chacune des paroles de ses enfants. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction mais comme la dit Remus…

' _La journée n'est pas finie.'_

Merci d'avoir lu

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre comme promis !:)

-Pour répondre à ta question **Plik 11** :Oui, les jumeaux savent que Severus est un sang mêlé et non, ce dernier vivait à l'Impasse du Tisseur étant petit, mais le manoir, dans lequel vive Erwen et Remus, est un héritage de Eileen Prince. Héritage qu'elle n'a pas souhaité partager avec son époux, Tobias Rogue, mais qu'elle a offert à ses enfants peu après la mort du père de ces derniers. Compris ? XD

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Les jumeaux de Severus

Chapitre 2

Manoir Rogue : 16 août 1991, 12h00

La maison, ou plutôt le manoir Rogue, était très calme. Trop calme au goût de Severus qui s'étonna de ne pas entendre ses enfants jouer ou même ce disputer pour un jouet. Il était bientôt l'heure de manger et aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Intriguer par ce silence, Severus posa son livre, se leva de son fauteuil personnel pour partir à la recherche de ses jumeaux. Il chercha dans leur chambre, pensant les trouver en train de lire mais personne. Dans la cuisine à essayer de goûter tous les plats que les Elfes préparés mais à nouveau personne. Il chercha encore dans certaines pièces mais ils étaient introuvables.

-Erwen ? Remus? Où êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il fermement.

Pas de réponse. Non pas qu'il fût inquiet de ne pas les trouver, mais il le commençait légèrement, sans pour autant le montrait, bien évidemment. Fatiguer de ses rechercher qui menait à rien, il appela Kingsley, son Elfe personnel, et lui demanda de trouver ses enfants. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, sans les enfants.

-Tu les as trouvés ?

-Kingsley a trouvé les enfants du maître comme le maître l'avait demandé.

-Par Merlin, où étaient-ils ? 

\- Les enfants du maître étaient tous les deux à la cabane dans l'arbre qu'il y a dans le jardin. Ils ont dit à Kingsley de dire au maître qu'ils descendaient et revenaient dans le manoir.

\- Bien... Merci Kingsley, va aider les autres Elfes à mettre la table. Nos hôtes ne vont pas tarder et les enfants doivent avoir faim. Soupira Rogue.

-Kingsley fait ce que le maître lui dit de faire.

Puis il disparut en un claquement de doigt, laissant Severus debout dans le salon, attendant ses enfants d'un air grave. Remus et Erwen arrivèrent quelques minutes après le départ de Kingsley. Le sourire qu'ils partageaient disparut, tel une feuille dans le vent, lorsqu'ils virent le regard sombre de leur père.

-Il me semble vous avoir pourtant déjà dit de me prévenir quand vous quitter le manoir ! Vous saviez que j'aurais accepté que vous alliez jouer dehors, mais vous n'êtes pas venus ! Pourquoi ? Dit-il d'une voix haute mais sèche.

-Nous sommes désolés père... Répondit Remus, la tête basse.

-Je vous demande seulement de me dire quand vous sortez du manoir et où vous allez ! Ce n'est pas compliquer quand même ?!

-Non père...

\- Bon ! Ça ira pour cette fois, mais la prochaine ne sera pas aussi gratifiante ! Aller vous l'avez les mains, nous allons passer à table ! Soupira-t-il froidement.

-Oui père...

Les jumeaux partirent donc dans la cuisine, la tête toujours baissée. Ils n'aimaient pas quand Severus leur crier dessus mais ils l'avaient inquiété, alors c'était mériter... Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine ou une délicieuse odeur s'y dégager. Remus remarqua plusieurs plats, tous alléchant, sur la table de la cuisine mais ne chercha pas à comprendre le fait qu'ils y en aient beaucoup trop pour seulement trois personnes et se dirigea vers l'évier avec sa sœur.

Encore un peu trop petits, ils se mirent sur la pointe de pieds puis se lavèrent les mains. Ce fut Erwen qui coupa le silence.

-Je te l'aie bien dit, il a oublié...

-Tu as peut être raison au fond... Mais ce n'est pourtant pas son genre d'oublier notre anniversaire ! Il doit vraiment être occupé...

-Sans doute mais juste nous souhaiter « Bon Anniversaire », ça ne pouvait pas le tuer!

-Je veux bien être d'accord avec toi...

Ils s'essuyèrent les mains puis se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où les attendait sans doute Severus. Arriver devant la porte, Erwen s'arrêta. Elle regardait la porte , le regard vague. Remarquant que sa jumelle ne ce trouvait plus à ses côtés, Remus se retourna et vit la détresse dans son regard. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, il savait ce qui n'allait pas, mais voulait en être certain alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. 

-Erwen ?Demanda-t-il doucement

-Bon anniversaire Remus... Répondit Erwen plongeant ses prunelles bleues dans ceux ténébreuse de son frère.

-Bon anniversaire Erwen... Lui sourit-il en retour.

Puis sans réfléchir un instant, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans pour autant l'étouffer. Erwen resserra son étreinte immédiatement à son tour, appréciant le geste réconfortant de son jumeau. Ils finirent par se séparer sans pour autant lâchez leur main. Remus lui offrit son plus beau sourire et la tira vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'une main...

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Erwen cria sous l'effet de « surprise » alors que Remus était à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Et pour cause, devant eux ce trouver Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pamona Chourave, Sibylle Trelawney, Poppy Pomfresh, Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid qui avait raccompagné Harry Potter chez lui quelques minutes auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que... Que faites-vous tous ici? Commença Remus, tenant fermement la main de sa sœur.

-Vous ne pensiez tous de même pas que j'allais oublier votre anniversaire ? Répondit Severus qui arriva juste derrière eux. Vu les têtes que vous faites, je présume que oui. Soupira-t-il malgré le léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Erwen et Remus se regardèrent bouche-bée, honteux d'avoir pensé que leur père avait pu les oublier. Sans crier gare, Erwen ce jeta dans les bras de son père, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles. Il y eut un petit rire de toute l'assemblait alors que Severus accueillit sa fille en pleurs dans ses bras. Il la calma tant bien que mal, lui répétant que jamais il oublierait leur anniversaire.

Il leva la tête vers Remus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qui le regardait, bouche entre ouverte, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Severus aurait pu croire que son fils avait été stupéfixer si ce dernier ne c'était pas, à son tour, jetait dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Ça réaction eut l'effet de faire rire Severus, qui resserra son étreinte autour de ses enfants.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à être rejeté ou autre chose mais sûrement pas à vous voir pleurer dans mes bras. Commenta Severus.

-Nous avons cru que... que tu avais oublié notre anniversaire... Que, tu étais trop occupé pour y penser ! Hoqueta Erwen. 

-Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, ce serait une honte pour moi d'oublier le jour le plus important pour vous... Et puis vous avez 11 ans aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas rien, c'est le début d'une longue vie...

-On t'aime papa ! Murmura tout doucement Erwen, émus des paroles de son père.

-Je vous aime aussi... Répondit Severus sur le même ton, tous en serrant davantage ses jumeaux contre son torse. Merlin seul savait à quel point ils les aimaient !

-Au fond, tu es vraiment capable d'aimer Severus. Taquina Remus Lupin

Ce dernier eu pour seule réponse un regard noir, digne de la terreur des cachots et accessoirement directeur de Serpentard.

Après quelques minutes, les jumeaux se détachèrent de leur père pour dire bonjour et remercier tout le monde. Remus Lupin prit Erwen dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Étant sa filleule, il était très proche d'elle et il la considérait un peu comme la fille qu'il n'avait pas. Après Remus, ce fut autour d'Hagrid qui lui, pus les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras, étant donné qu'il les avaient vus le matin même, il leur souhaita juste un joyeux anniversaire.

Ils passèrent tous à table, Severus à sa place en bout de table comme d'habitude. À sa droite ce trouver Albus, Filius, Pamona, Poppy et Sibylle. À sa gauche, Minerva, Remus, Lupin, Erwen, Hagrid. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Severus parla beaucoup avec Albus et Minerva, tandis que les autres parler de tous et de rien. Erwen riait et parler de créature fantastique avec Hagrid tandis que Remus parlait avec Lupin.

Au dessert, il y avait toute sorte de chose, des gâteaux, des petits fours, des glaces... Tout ce que les enfants raffolaient. Ils finirent de manger pour prendre le thé et le café dans la pièce d'à côté qui n'était autre que le petit salon. En y arrivant, les yeux des jumeaux se posèrent directement sur la table basse où ce trouver tous plein de cadeaux à leur nom !

-C'est pour nous tout ça ? Demanda Erwen.

-Bien sûr ! Sourit Minerva. Nous avons tous apporté des cadeaux pour vous.

-Whouaw ! Répondirent en cœur les deux enfants.

-Aller les ouvrir, vous en mourez d'envie. Fit Severus.

-Merci ! Répondirent-ils à nouveau à l'unisson.

Ils coururent vers le tas de cadeaux puis ouvrirent le premier. Les adultes s'assirent sur les deux grands canapés, Severus dans son fauteuil, qui entouraient la table. Les Elfes leur apportèrent de quoi boire ainsi que des légers biscuits. Albus prit un thé au citron comme Minerva, Filius, chourave et Sibylle. Severus opta pour un thé à la camomille, comme ce fut le cas d'Hagrid. Lupin préféra un chocolat chaud comme Erwen et Remus. Ces derniers étaient émerveillés à chaque cadeau qu'ils ouvraient. Ils eurent chacun un appareil photo animé de Lupin. De la part de Minerva, Remus reçut la collection entière sur la fondation de Poudlard et de ses fondateurs et pour Erwen, une plume Magique. Filius offrit le livre «les symphonies du piano » à Remus qui jouais du piano, comme son père et sa sœur, et Erwen reçut le livre « Les plus belles symphonies ». Chourave leur offrit aussi des livres, « Les plantes potions » pour Le fils rogue et « Tous sur les plantes » pour la fille. Ils eurent le droit à une boule de Cristal chacun ainsi qu'un livre sur la divination par Sibylle Trelawney.

-On pourra lire l'avenir avec les boules de cristal? Demanda Erwen.

-Oui, mais quand vous serez un peu plus grand. Sourit Trelawney.

-Regarde Erwen, on peut aussi savoir lire son avenir dans les étoiles ! S'exclama Remus qui feuilleté le livre.

-Fait voir ! Répondit Erwen en ce penchant sur son épaule. Génial ! Merci professeur.

-Tenez les enfants, ça c'est de ma part. Fit Hagrid en leur tendant une enveloppe chacun.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être... Réfléchit Remus à haute voix en ouvrant sa lettre. Il fut bouche-bée devant les deux bouts de papier cartonner. Par Merlin... ce sont des vrais!? Demanda-t-il d'un profond sérieux

-Des vrais de vrais ! Ça vous plaît ?

-Tu viens de nous offrir des places de la finale de Quidditch qui aura lieu pendant les Vacances de noël !

-Plus des places pour l'avant-première de la foire aux dragons qui a lieu tous les dix ans ! C'est un cadeau sublime Hagrid ! Merci ! Ria Remus enlaçant Hagrid avec Erwen.

\- Il faudra juste l'accord de votre père bien entendu.

À ses paroles, Erwen et Remus se tournèrent leur père qui les regardait avec un fin sourire provocateur signifiant généralement rien de bon.

-Je veux bien que vous y alliez, seulement, je veux que vous restiez vigilant et que Hagrid prenne soin de vous !

-Il n'y aura pas de problème professeur ! Je prendrais bien soin d'eux. Rassura Hagrid

-Bien... Si vous êtes sage à Poudlard, et que vous rapporter des notes plus que raisonnables, je ne voie pas pourquoi je refuserais !

-Merci Papa/Père ! Tu seras fière de nous ! Répondirent les enfants avec un immense sourire.

-Je le suis déjà... Ah oui, tenez. Fit Severus en leur tendant une enveloppe. Elle vient de votre tante et de votre oncle.

-Tante Lorelei et Oncle Richard ?! S'étonnèrent-ils.

-Qui d'autre ? Ils se sont croisés en Italie et ont partagé le cadeau.

Ils prirent l'enveloppe que leur père leur tender. Ce fut Remus qui l'ouvrit, mais en bon gentleman, laissa sa sœur lire le petit mot qu'il y avait à l'intérieur :

 _Hello Mes neveux adorés!_

 _Richard et moi nous vous souhaitons à tous les deux, un joyeux et heureux anniversaire !_

 _J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez bien, vous et votre père ! Je reviendrai de mon voyage, qui ce passe très bien, en compagnie votre oncle pour les vacances de Noël! Vous allez avoir le droit à plusieurs petits cadeaux ! En attendant, nous vous offrons comme cadeau, cent Gallions chacun à tous les deux, plus quelque chose qui vous aidera tous le long de votre vie. Il est temps que vous en aillez un car vous êtes grand maintenant, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parlez, ni à votre oncle, c'est à votre père. Il vous expliquera._

 _Faites bon usage de votre argent!_

 _Nous vous aimons et vous embrassons très fort !_

 _Avec tout notre amour,_

 _Lorelei et Richard Rogue._

-Cent Gallions chacun!?... C'est énorme... Murmura Erwen.

-De quoi voulait parler notre tante sur le fait « qui vous aidera tous le long de votre vie », père ?

-Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Richard et Lorelei par hiboux, et nous avons décidé que vous étiez assez grand pour avoir votre propre coffre à Gringotts. Alors, Voici vos clefs. Dit-il en tendant deux petites clefs en or. Faites attention à ne pas les perdre !

-Merci infiniment ! C'est le cadeau le plus honorable que l'on n'est jamais eu ! Ria Erwen.

-Merci d'avoir confiance en nous père.

-C'est tous à fait normal... Aller, je crois qu'il vous reste quelque cadeau. Sourit timidement Severus.

Les enfants retournèrent à toute hâte à la table base où ce trouver encore trois paquets chacun. C'était le cadeau d'Albus et ceux de Severus. Curieux, ils commencèrent par le plus petit qui était de leur père. C'était une sacoche en soie et à l'intérieur se trouvait cinquante Gallions, ceux qui leur faisaient cent cinquante Gallions en un jour, c'était énorme! Ils ouvrirent ensuite l'autre cadeau qui les intriguait tout autant. Il était assez grand de longueur et largement plus petit en largeur. Ils l'ouvrirent ensemble, ce demandant encore ce qui pouvait se cacher dans ces deux grandes boîtes. En le découvrant, si Remus lui restait calme mais la bouche ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, Erwen ne put s'empêcher de hurler ! À l'intérieur de la boîte, ce trouvais nul autre qu'un balai mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était le tous dernier, le Nimbus 2000. Ils sautèrent direct dans les bras de leur père, le remerciant à nouveau. Erwen était à deux doigts de pleurer de joie! Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de balais à Poudlard, mais à la maison, ils avaient tous les droits et en un regard, les jumeaux se promirent de l'essayer dans la journée.

Ils reportèrent leur attention au dernier cadeau qui leur restait qui n'étaient pas de la même taille. Le cadeau de Remus était une petite boîte qui tenait dans sa mains, elle faisait environ 5 cm de côté et tous autant de hauteur alors que celui d'Erwen faisait au moins 30 cm. Ils se regardèrent puis ouvrir leur dernier cadeau. Dans celui de Remus ce trouver un collier en argent, centrer d'une pierre verte, couleur émeraude, qui était elle-même entouré d'un serpent. L'intérieur de la pierre semblait animé et par moments étincelait, comme s'il y avait de la magie enfermée.

-Ce collier n'est pas normal...Je me trompe ? Demanda Remus en se tournant vers Albus.

\- Non, tu as parfaitement raison. Il s'agit d'un Portoloin.

-Quoi? Répondit directement Remus, choque de l'annonce. Un... Portoloin ?

-Oui. Je l'ai fabriqué et ensorcelé moi-même. Étant donné que tu ne peux pas transplaner, et s'il y a le moindre problème en dehors de Poudlard, il t'emmènera dans un endroit sûr, un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité.

-Même dans Poudlard ?

-Oui, et je te fais confiance pour ne pas quitter l'école pendant ta scolarité. Répondit Albus avec un clin d'œil.

-Vous avez ma parole ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu as entendu Erwen!

-Oui et il est vraiment magnifique. Étonnante la forme car tu as peur des serpents. Ria Erwen qui finissait de déballer sa boîte.

-Je n'ai pas peur des serpents, je n'ai peur que des tiens... Whouaw ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna Remus en voyant le cadeau de sa sœur.

Cette dernière ne put lui répondre, hypnotiser par l'intérieur de la boîte, n'osant même pas toucher une chose fragile qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Dumbledore semblait amuser, alors il se leva et s'agenouilla devant Erwen , sachant pertinemment à quel point compter ce cadeau pour elle.

-Tu peux le prendre dans tes mains, c'est fragile mais solide à fois. Murmura-t-il.

-C'est un vrai ?Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Albus hocha simplement la tête, l'invitant à prendre la précieuse chose dans ses mains. Un frisson lui parcourra le corps lorsqu'elle toucha la chose, cette chose qu'elle avait tant rêvé d'avoir et qu'elle détenait à présent!

Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient la scène avec impatience, curieuse de voir ce qui se trouver dans la boîte. Severus était sans doute le plus intrigué, qu'elle chose pouvait mettre sa fille dans un tel état ? Le calant bien dans ses petites mains, afin qu'il ne tombe pas, Erwen tira doucement et précautionneusement l'objet hors du carton. Tous furent étonnés par la « chose » bleue dans les mains de la jeune enfant et ce fut Remus qui s'exclama pour les autres.

-Un œuf ? Commenta-t-il, avec une pointe de surprise et d'amusement.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel œuf Remus. C'est un authentique œuf de Phoenix ! C'est... C'est une chose très rare à avoir... Comment... Comment avez-vous fait pour l'avoir? Demanda Erwen en détournant enfin les yeux de l'œuf, pour regarder Albus.

-Ça ne se demande pas, Erwen. Mais, malheureusement, le Phoenix qui se trouvait à l'intérieur est mort... Soupira le directeur.

-Ce n'est rien, cela reste un merveilleux cadeau! Sourit-elle avec sincérité. C'est sans nul doute le plus précieux des cadeaux que l'ont mes offert! Merci infiniment Albus!

C'est avec ces dernières paroles qu'Erwen se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion, alors qu'Albus répondit tous de suite à l'étreinte plus que bienvenue.

Après ce moment chargé d'émotion, la journée se passa tranquillement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Erwen avait mis une couverture sur son œuf ,qui reposer sur un coussin, et Remus avait mis le collier autour de son cou, pour ne plus jamais l'enlever. Comme ils se l'étaient « promis », les jumeaux essayèrent leur balai sous l'œil vigilant de Severus et ils y prirent vite goût. Les professeurs restèrent manger le soir même. Ils prirent à nouveau le thé dans le salon, tandis que Lupin et Erwen prenaient un chocolat. Remus, lui, était assis sur un coussin à terre, absorber par l'histoire de Poudlard qui le fascinait. Il releva néanmoins la tête et échangea un regard avec sa sœur sans qu'aucun adulte ne les remarque. Un même sourire s'afficha sur leur lèvres lorsqu'ils se comprirent, ils étaient tous deux immensément heureux par cette belle journée que leur avait offerte leur père, c'étaient le plus beau anniversaire de leur vie.

Vingt-trois heures sonna à la grande pendule de l'entrée, ce qui signifiait qu'il était temps pour les professeurs de quitter le manoir Rogue et de retourner chez eux, c'est-à-dire, à Poudlard. Seul Remus Lupin resta pour la nuit, il voulut décliner l'offre, mais Erwen insista sur le fais que c'était encore son anniversaire et qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Il regarda Severus, afin d'avoir une vraie autorisation et fut extrêmement surpris lorsque ce dernier accepta.

Le reste du mois passa bien vite pour la famille Rogue. Le jour J était enfin arrivé ! Severus avait dû partir la veille, en fin de mâtiner afin de finir les préparatifs de la rentrer et était resté dormir dans ces appartements à Poudlard. Erwen et Remus étaient restés avec les elfes de maison qui avaient pris soin d'eux et surtout pris soin qu'ils n'oublient rien. Remus ferma la porte d'entrée et rejoins sa sœur qui l'attendait puis ils partirent avec leur grand chariot. Après un dernier regard sur le manoir qu'il n'avait jamais quitté autant de temps, ils traversèrent le champ de protection du manoir en compagnie de Kingsley. Avant d'arriver au bort de la route, ils fallait traversèrent la sombre forêt qui entourer le manoir. Seul un petit chemin qu'il ne fallait pas quitter aller vers la route. Personne ne s'aventurait dans la forêt, aucun sorcier, et encore moins des Moldus. Lorsque les jumeau arrivèrent au bout du petit chemin, Remus remercia Kingsley et lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner au manoir. Après son départ, le jeune Rogue prit sa baguette en main et fit un simple mouvement. Il rangea, de nouveau, ça baguette puis ils attendirent seulement deux minutes pour que le Magicobus arrive ! Les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrir sur un homme en uniforme violet.

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur _._ Récita-t-il.

-Enchanter... Nous voudrions aller à la gare de King's Cross à Londres, s'il vous plaît ! Nous voudrions y être pour dix heures trente, est-ce possible ?

-Bien sûr, il n'est que neuf quinze mon garçon ! Nous y serons dans maximum une heure.

-Merci Monsieur...

-Stan !Coupa le contrôleur.

-Hum... Merci, Stan ! Combien pour aller à Londres ?

-C'est onze Morilles par personne, mais si vous en donnez quatorze, vous avez le droit à un chocolat chaud et pour quinze...

-Nous voulons juste aller à Londres, rien d'autre ! Coupa Remus.

-Alors c'est onze Mornilles pour toi et ta copine. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Erwen qui fut tout à coup gêné.

-C'est ma sœur ! Répondit sèchement Remus avec un regard noir.

-Calme garçon ! Je ne savais pas, je suis désolé !

Remus paya les vingt-deux Morilles puis ils montèrent dans le Magicobus. Stan les suivis de prêts avec les chariots et demanda aux enfants de s'installer où ils le souhaitaient alors ils choisirent les places libres derrière le conducteur. Stan frappa d'ailleurs sur le carreau de ce dernier et prévient le conducteur, du nom d'Ernie, qu'il pouvait y aller. Il se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux pour faire la discussion et poser quelques questions mais Remus fut le seul à lui répondre. Erwen n'avait jamais été à l'aise face à des adultes étrangers mais encore plus devant des spécimens étranges tel que Stan, évitant aussi tous contacts visuels avec ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent à la gare au bout des cinquante-cinq minutes, les plus longue de leur vie. Stan descendit leur chariot, les remercia puis remonta dans le Magicobus qui partie a vitesse grand V. Erwen et Remus ce regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Cela avait été la plus étrange expérience de leur vie. Ils se calmèrent puis partir en direction de la gare, cherchant les voix 9 et 10 afin de trouver le passage les menant à la voix 9¾. Ils arrivèrent juste devant le mur, tous deux légèrement angoisser, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient par là et leur seule crainte était de se payer le mur en pleine face! Erwen tenta d'effacer cette idée de la tête, décidant qu'elle passerait la première. Elle inspira profondément puis courut droit dans le mur, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle disparut pour réapparaître de l'autre côté, sur la voix 9¾ . Elle fut émerveillée en découvrant le Poudlard Express, encore plus beau que ce qu'on lui avait décrit.

Remus la rejoint très vite, mais pour seulement quelques secondes puisque Severus leur avait demandé de faire le voyage séparément, afin d'éviter au maximum les questions. Il lui souhaita bonne chance puis entra en premier dans le train. Erwen attendit un peu sur le quai puis entra à son tour. L'intérieur paressé ancien mais bien à l'image de Poudlard. Elle déambula dans le couloir, à la recherche d'une cabine quand elle passa devant celle où se trouver Remus, qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons. Il la remarqua et lui adressa un sourire des plus charmeurs. Elle lui sourit en retour puis repartie à son exploration.

-Elle est mignonne! Remarqua l'un des garçons.

-Oui, mais aucune chance de l'avoir un jour. On n'est même pas arrivé à Poudlard que Remus nous montre ces talents de charmeur ! Ria un autre.

-Elle s'appelle Erwen et c'est une amie d'enfance Seamus, rien d'autre! Répondit Remus avec tous de même un sourire.

-C'est encore mieux !

Ils rirent cette fois tous de bon cœur. Erwen de son côté avancé encore, puis elle trouva enfin une cabine vide, elle y entra et si installa confortablement. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre des élèves de tout âge, avec leurs parents qui passaient, ce demandant si quelqu'un d'entre eux allait devenir ses amis. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, quelqu'un entra à son tour dans la cabine.

-Salut... Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr, je t'en prie ! Fit Erwen en désignant la place en face d'elle. Tu était sur le chemin de traverse avec Hagrid si je ne me trompe pas ! Harry, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Harry Potter et toi... Erwen?

-Oh par Merlin, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de savoir que tu n'as pas oublié mon nom ! Rougit-elle.

-Remus et toi étiez les premières personnes de mon âge à qui je parlais et tu as un nom qu'on l'on n'oublie pas facilement.

-Je te remercie pour ce charmant compliment ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai devant moi le survivant ! Tu es légendaire ici Harry.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me connaît mieux que je ne me connais. Ria-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'au fil des années tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions... Rassura la jeune Rogue.

-Merci, c'est gentil! Ah nous partons !

L'excitation Erwen ne pue d'augmenter de plus belle à cette annonce, elle avait tellement voulu aller à Poudlard qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait enfin l'âge de réaliser son souhait. Le train partie et ils continuèrent à parler de tous de rien. Erwen expliqua certaines choses qui était d'inconnue à Harry dans le monde des sorciers et éviter de parler de sa famille. Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de Ronald Weasley qui demanda, comme Harry, s'il pouvait s'installer et Erwen accepta avec joie. Le rouquin sourit et s'assit à côté d'Erwen. Ils sympathisèrent très vite puis une vieille femme vint les voir avec un chariot rempli de confiserie. Harry décida de payer pour ses nouveaux et premiers amis qu'il se faisait. Trente minutes plus tard, ils furent à nouveau coupés par l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger qui cherchait le crapaud d'un certain Neville. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, mais les prévint qu'il allait bientôt arriver à Poudlard. Ils finirent leurs confiseries puis mirent donc leurs robes de sorciers, alors que la nuit commencée à tomber. Peu de temps après, le train arriva à Poudlard et les élèves de première année s'avancèrent vers Hagrid qui les attendait. Il leur ordonna de les suivre jusqu'aux barques qui les apporteront au château. Harry, Ron et Erwen allèrent dans la même barque avec le nommer Neville. Les embarcations se mirent à glisser sur l'eau du lac, en direction du château qui illuminait au loin.

-C'est magnifique... murmura Erwen.

-Oui... Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi beau de toute ma vie. Répondit Harry sur un même ton.

Erwen le regarda intensément regarder avec émerveillement Poudlard dans la nuit qui ce rapprocher petit à petit. Elle sourit à elle même en ce demandant pourquoi Severus lui avait interdit de sympathiser avec lui, ou même de lui parler ! Il ne sembler pas méchants pourtant, bien au contraire, mais un doux sentiment s'ouvrit au fond d'elle. Elle avait toujours eu Remus en ami qui était en priorité son frère mais là, c'était juste un ami... son premier ami. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir l'immense silhouette de Poudlard désormais à quelque mettre devant eux. C'était tout simplement sublime, les lumières de châteaux qui se refléter dans l'eau calme du lac, jamais elle n'avait vu pareille beauté. Elle jeta un regard en direction de son frère qui l'a regardé avec un sourire qu'elle ne put que reproduire à son tour.

Ils finirent par accostaient, gravirent les marches puis entrèrent dans le château. Toutes les premières années furent ébahies par la beauté des lieux. Poudlard semblait tout aussi immense à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Mais ils pourraient profiter de tout cela plus tard, car on les attendaient alors ils gravirent tous les escaliers jusqu'à une grande porte où une vieille femme avec un chapeau pointu les attendait. Elle se présenta comme le Professeur McGonagall et leur expliqua qu'ils allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Puis, leur demandèrent de patienter quelques instants en silence, mais une fois parti, un jeune homme blond platine s'exclama. 

-Alors c'était donc vrai, ce que l'on disait dans le train ! Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard... Lui c'est Crabbe et lui Goyle ! Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. Dit-il en se mettant devant Harry.

À l'entente du nom, Ron eut un léger ricanement. Le-dit Draco se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Les cheveux roux, le regard vague, une tenue du dernier âge, tu es forcément un Weasley ! Fais attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. Continua Malefoy en tendant sa main vers Harry qui refusa de la serrer.

-Je n'aie besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux. Répondit Harry avec froideur.

Minerva McGonagall arriva juste derrière Draco et lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se replacer dans le rang et s'adressa à tous les élèves :

-Tout est prêt, suivez-moi !

Enfin, les grandes portes s'ouvrir sur une gigantesque salle où étaient attablés les plus grands élèves. Erwen, qui était au côté de Neville, ne put s'empêcher de regarder le plafond, ne se souvenant pas qu'il était comme cela, illuminer d'étoiles. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de la grande salle, mais était ravie de la « redécouvrir » de cette manière. Elle remarqua ensuite le fond de la salle où se trouvait une grande table. Derrière cette dernière, au bout, elle vit son père, les traits de son visage aussi tirés que lorsqu'il était en sérieux. Severus avait vu ses enfants arriver séparément comme il l'avait convenu, mais une légère colère s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit sa fille accompagnée de Londubat, Potter et de Weasley. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les Weasley, Arthur et Molly étaient au informés du secret et avaient promis de ne rien dire, mais c'est de la voir aux côtés de Londubat et parler avec Potter qui lui était insupportable !

Il chassa vite ses mauvaises idées de la tête, Potter irait sûrement a Gryffondor comme ses parents mais sa fille irait à Serpentard, tout comme son frère ! C'étaient des Rogues après tous. Il porta son attention au Choixpeau qui ce mit à chanter:

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'-forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi._

 _Car Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardies et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tous connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins_

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

La salle entière applaudit bruyamment, le Choixpeau salua les quatre tables puis s'immobilisa de nouveau. Dumbledore souhaita la bienvenue à tous et dicta quelque règle à respecter dans le château. Il laissa ensuite le professeur McGonagall s'approcher des premières années et elle déroula un parchemin plutôt long.

-Quand je dirai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret. Je poserai alors le chapeau sur votre tête, ainsi, votre maison vous sera désignée. Dit-elle. Hermione Granger !

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle avec curiosité. Certaines des premières années, sans doute des né-moldus, étaient étonnées de la manière de répartition des maisons. Ils devaient sans doute pensaient qu'il fallait passer un test ou une épreuve qui faisait mal comme l'avait dit Ron. C'est alors qu'Hermione se dirigea vers McGonagall, qui tenait le Choixpeau, tous en se demandant de se calmer. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret de bois, le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête qui parla quelques secondes puis s'exclama :

-GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondor s'anima directement et un tonnerre d'applaudissements retenti dans la grande salle. Hermione quitta le tabouret avec un immense sourire puis trottina jusqu'à la table où l'accueillit Percy Weasley. Les applaudissements ce calmèrent tandis que Minerva continuée :

-Susan Bones !

Elle s'avança avec prudence jusqu'au tabouret. McGonagall mit le Choixpeau et :

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Ce fut au tour de la table Poufsouffle de s'exclamer ! Ils firent moins de bruit que Gryffondor mais assez pour faire comprendre qu'il était content de leur nouvelle-venue.

-Draco Malefoy !

Il s'avança d'un pas assuré. Dès que le Choixpeau frôla sa tête, ce dernier exclama SERPENTARD. Draco sourit à Harry puis alla vers ça table qui s'exclama, elle aussi !

-Tous les sorciers et sorcières qui ont mal tourné sont allés à Serpentard. Fit Ron à Harry.

Ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête d'Erwen. Elle voulait faire le bien, pas devenir le mal. Son père avait sans doute oublié de lui préciser que Serpentard avait mauvaise réputation ! Inquiète malgré tous, elle sut alors que ce n'était pas sa maison ! Elle commença à perdre son sang-froid, son père était allé à Serpentard et était actuellement le directeur de la maison. Sa grand-mère y était aussi ainsi que son oncle, donc logiquement, elle irait aussi ! Mais sa mère n'était pas une Serpentard mais une Gryffondor ! Sa tante n'y était pas allée non plus puisqu'elle avait été Serdaigle. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle n'irait pas à Serpentard. Son père serait sans nul doute déçu ou en colère et Remus la rejetterait sûrement ! Elle reporta son attention au Choixpeau, ce demandant dans quelle maison il allait la mettre...

-Remus Crother !

Son frère s'avança doucement, avec sérieux et sérénité. Le ministère, avec l'accord d'Albus Dumbledore, avait autorisé qu'ils changent leur véritable nom pour un nom « d'emprunt ». Remus s'assit sur le tabouret, comme ses camarades avant lui. Puis le professeur de métamorphose posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Hum... intéressant ! Je vois beaucoup de capacité, beaucoup de courage, mais néanmoins tu as beaucoup plus d'ambition. Pas de doute en ce qui te concerne, jeune Rogue. SERPENTARD !

Remus eut un sourire franc et rejoignit sa nouvelle maison. Il sera la main de plusieurs élèves puis s'installa au côté de Draco Malefoy. Il regarda son père qui hocha légèrement la tête en signe de félicitation. Son sourire s'agrandit, son père était fier de lui.

-Ronald Weasley !

Ron était paniquer, mais s'avança quand même vers le tabouret le plus doucement possible et si assit. Sursautant lorsque Minerva mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, ce dernier s'étonna de voir à nouveau un Weasley, il ne douta pas une seconde de plus et s'exclama : GRYFFONDOR ! La table de l'allée centrale s'exclama aussitôt. On entendait surtout les jumeaux Weasley !

-Harry Potter !

Harry sortit du groupe tandis que des chuchotements à son encontre s'élever. Il s'assit et le Choixpeau hésita pendant un moment ! Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Harry Murmura qu'il ne voulait pas Serpentard. Le chapeau n'insista pas et s'exclama : GRYFFONDOR ! La table s'exclama de nouveau mais cette fois, on entendait bien les jumeaux hurler : « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! » Harry alla à sa table et serra la main de certaines personnes, il se tourna vers Albus qu'il le félicita en levant son vers puis il s'assit.

-Mandy Brocklehurst!

-SERDAIGLE!

-Seamus Finnigan!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Justin Finch-Fletchey!

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Millicent Bulstrode!

-SERPENTARD !

-Erwen Mardley!

À l'entente de son nom, Erwen ce figea, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle alla tout de même tranquillement jusqu'au tabouret, s'assit puis Minerva lui déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

-Tien tien, un autre Rogue ! Ton jumeau est allé à Serpentard sans même que je doute mais toi... C'est plus difficile ! Serpentard ne te correspondrait pas contrairement à ton frère mais ton père serais tellement déçu... Que faire ? Ta mère était à Gryffondor mais elle méritait d'aller à Serpentard. Poufsouffle ne te va pas non plus, mais peut-être Serdaigle... Tu es si différente de ta famille... Voyons... Je dirais...GRYFFONDOR !

Les Gryffondor S'exclamèrent de nouveau ! Erwen eut un immense sourire et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table qui lui souhaita la bienvenue! Elle s'assit entre Hermione et Neville, en face de Ron. Grâce à la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la salle, elle ce sentait déjà comme chez elle, mais sa bonne humeur ne resta pas bien longtemps quand elle osa regardait son père qui détourna les yeux des siens. Une profonde tristesse s'abattit en elle lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il était déçu !

Après avoir fini, le professeur Mcgonagall roula le parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Dumbledore se leva et annonça que le banquet pouvait commencer. C'est alors que des plats, qui avaient l'air aussi appétissant les uns que les autres, apparaissent sur le chemin de table. Les élèves prirent à manger dans leur assiette et commencèrent le festin.

-Je suis moitié-moitié. Mon père est un moldu, ma mère une sorcière ! Ça lui a fait un choque quand il a sut ! Fit Seasmus. Et toi Erwen ?

-Hum ?

-Tes parents sont quoi ?

-Sang pure, mais je ne suis pas totalement sur. Dans ma famille, que l'on soit sang mêlé, sang purs ou les né-moldus, cela ne change rien, du moment que l'on est sorcier, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Expliqua la jeune Rogue.

-Tu es des frères et sœurs ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, mais j'aurais aimé avoir un jumeau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit Erwen avec un sourire.

-Oui, tu parles de Remus. Je me souviens vous avoir demandés si vous étiez jumeaux au Chemin de Traverse et Remus m'a dis que vous auriez aimé. Raconta-t-il.

\- Remus Crother ? Le Serpentard ? S'exclama Seamus.

-Lui-même, pourquoi?

-J'ai passé tout le trajet avec lui et il nous a dit, lorsque tu es passé devant notre cabine, que tu étais une amie d'enfance, mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir cru. En même temps, il n'a pas arrêté de sourire pendant du voyage, alors je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas eu un coup de fondre! S'empoudra Seamus sous les rire de ses camarades.

-Eh bien, maintenant, sache que nous ne sommes qu'amis et seulement amis. Taquina Erwen.

-Fais attention quand même, c'est un Serpentard ! Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard sont souvent en guerre et ne s'apprécient pas ou presque pas. Ceux qui sont amis avec des Serpentard sont très mal vus à Gryffondor. Fit soudainement Percy.

-S'ils sont amis depuis leur enfance, je ne pense pas que leur différente maison affecte leur amitié et il semblait pourtant gentil dans le train. Nous n'arrêtions pas de rire et de plaisanter ! S'étonna Seamus

Erwen ne dit rien et fut tout aussi étonné que Seamus, mais pour une autre raison ! Remus rit que très peu et ne plaisantait presque jamais ! Même en sa présence, il avait beaucoup de retenu, alors apprendre qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire dans le train et qu'en plus il riait, c'était le comble ! Elle sourit pour elle-même et le félicita mentalement pour son jeu d'acteur excellent. N'ayant pas joué la carte de la discrétion, les jumeaux Weasley remarquèrent son regard perdu et le léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-À quoi peux-tu bien penser pour avoir un tel sourire sur les lèvres ? Commença George.

-Je... Je ne pense à rien! Sursauta Erwen surprise.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté! George, et ça c'est mon frère jumeau, Fred !

George tendit sa main pour serrer celle d'Erwen, mais lorsque ses yeux Bleu croisèrent ceux marron chocolat du jumeau, le temps semblé s'arrêter sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Reprenant vite contenance, elle lui serra la main en retour et ne put empêcher un agréable frisson lui remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Sourit Erwen en serrant cette fois la main de Fred.

-Je parie 1 Gallion qu'elle va se tromper la prochaine qu'elle vous verra ! Fit Ron, la bouche pleine de poulet.

-Parie tenue ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

-Très bien, alors je parie 2 Gallions que je ne me tromperais jamais.

-Elle a le sens des affaires cette petite ! Je marche ! Si tu perds, tu donnes à chacun des parieurs 2 Gallion et si tu gagne, chacun des parieurs devra te donner 2 Gallions ! Ria Fred.

-Qui parie ? Demanda Erwen.

-Je suis de la partie! S'exclama Ron.

-Pareil pour moi ! Ajouta Seamus

Ils rirent tous en cœur, le défi était lancé!

De son côté Harry demandait à Percy qui était l'homme assis au côté de Quirrell. Il lui répondit qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue, qu'il enseignait les potions, mais que tout le monde savait qu'il souhaitait prendre la place de Quirrell et qu'il en connaissait un rayon en magie noire.

La fin du repas arriva bien trop vite au goût de certains, dont Ron. Les premières années quittèrent leur table respective et suivirent leur préfet en chef, qui pour Gryffondor, était Percy Weasley. En arrivant au dortoir, Erwen sentit une douce chaleur de bien-être, ce rependre dans tout son corps. Avant de partir ce coucher, Percy leur expliqua les quelques règles et où se trouvait les dortoirs de filles et des garçons. C'est au côté d'Hermione , qui était devenue son amie, qu'Erwen arriva dans leur dortoir qu'elles partageraient avec trois autres filles.

Elles défirent leur valise et rangèrent leurs affaires dans la grande armoire qui ce trouver à côté de la salle de bains. Fatiguer mais heureuse, la jeune Rogue se coucha, en même temps que ses camarades de chambres, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte d'être à demain, découvrir son emploi du temps et le château par la même occasion mais aussi pour gagner ces galions ! Elle était sur et certaine qu'elle ne se tromperait pas sur l'identité des jumeaux.

' _La vie à Poudlard sembler prometteuse'_

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine !

S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas avec les commentaires !


End file.
